vos me cambiastes
by jenii1
Summary: amu es nueva en el instituto y ikuto es un playboy que les gudta jugar con el sentimientos de las chicas ya que esos sentimientos no lo afecta a el ¿que pasaria si el tuviera sentimientos que jamas penso tener?
1. 1 capitulo

Era una mañana muy calida ,era primavera, y las clases para la escuela secundaria estaban por comenzar ,los rayos de sol entraban por un balcon traspasando una cortina derecho hacia una cama donde se encontraba un chica durmiendo plácidamente hasta que….

Charas: Amu-chan despierta¡-dijieron alegremente las charas mientras abrían la ventana -.

Amu: haaaaaa mucha luz¡-dijo enojada ya que la luz le cubria los ojos.

Ran: como sea Amu-chan apurate no hay mucho tiempo¡-decia la porrista de color rosa

Amu: agh tiempo para que-decia mientras se cubria con la sabana .

Miki : que no te acuerdas hoy es tu primer dia de clases en la secundaria , estuviste diciendo eso durante toda la semana–decia la artista de color azul.

Amu: ha! Es verdad me tengo que apurar .Porque no me dijieron?¡-decia molesta.

Suu: Amu-chan no hay tiempo para discutir apurate-desuu¡-dijo la cocinera de color verde

Dia: Amu-chan no hay tiempo para bañarte .Son las 7:55 Apurate –decía la cantante de color amarillo

OH! Perdón por no presentarme soy Hinamori Amu o mejor conocida como "cool and spicy" tengo 17 años y tengo el pelo largo hasta mi cintura de color rosa chicle ose muy raro creo que soy la única en el mundo con el pelo de ese color. Soy de mediana estatura ni alta ni baja mi tez es palida no tan palida y mis ojos son de color ambar miel y bueno mis amigas dicen que tengo buen cuerpo .tengo cuatros charas mi supuesto yo. Ran la porrista honesta, Miki la artista cool ,Suu la cocinera muy feminista y Dia la cantante mi brillo interior y ahora estoy llegando tarde al colegio.

Ran: Amu-chan apurate ponte el uniforme GO,GO,GO AMU-CHAN¡-decia animándola.

Miki: ayy siempre tan floja-decia quejándose

Amu se puso rápidamente el uniforme .El uniforme que llevaba consistía en unas medias largas de color negro ,con unos zapatos de color marron oscuro, una falda corta de color medio verdoso oscuro ,una remera sin mangas que traía un moño en la parte del cuello de color rojo con una campera de color negro con los botones de color medio dorado(N/A:para que vean como es aca esta el uniforme . /imgres?q=uniformes+de+colegio+de+anime&safe=active&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=sr96Asc5h6CJJM:&imgrefurl= %3Fthreads/i-n-s-t-i-t-u-t-o-w-a-s-a-u-s-k-y.31636 /&docid=xorW0iyIHjwj7M&imgurl= &w=1143&h=1280&ei=pkjbUfuZNqPiiAK1o4HIBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:8,s:0,i:101&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=179&tbnw=164&start=0&ndsp=10&tx=100&ty=136#imgdii=sr96Asc5h6CJJM%3A%3BnPSlFX7dRgkANM%3Bsr96Asc5h6CJJ M%3A )

Cuando Amu termino de ponerse su uniforme salio de su habitación rápidamente bajando las escaleras

Midori: Amu-chan no vasa desayunar?-pregunto la mama de Amu.

Amu: no mama gracias ,llego tarde al colegio-decia apurada la chica.

Midori: bueno ,por lo menos agarra una tostada y te lo comes en el camino-dijo insistiendo

Amu:bueno mama, adiós¡-decia mientras agarraba la tostada ,y se iba

AMU POV

Iba corriendo lo mas rápido que pude mientras comia mi tostada y mis chara se quejaba de que llegaba tarde,enserio me molestaba cuando se quejan a veces me dan ganas de ponerlas en una bolsa y tirarlas al corria me encontré con alguien con el pelo ondulado ,largo y rubio … me di cuenta que esa era

Amu: RIMA!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

Rima: Amu…-susurro ella.

Ella es Mashiro rima tiene 17 años es un poco bajita con el pelo largo de color rubio tiene los ojos de color miel como el mio y su piel es de color blanca y tiene una chara que es una muestre una actitud fría es amigable y dulce y también graciosa

Amu: Rima tiene el mismo uniforme que yo¡ no me digas vas al instituto Seiyo verdad¡-decia yo muy emocionada

Rima: si, amu cuanto te han crecido los pechos-dijo mientras miraba mis pechos sorprendida.

Amu:YAAAAAAAAAAA! RIMA LOS TUYOS TAMBIEN HAN CRECIDO, PERO YO NO LOS MIRO ATENTAMENTE¡-decia yo muy sonrojada.

Rima: ya como sea amu , vamos por que se nos hace tarde-decia mientras que miraba su reloj.

Cuando yo y Rima llegamos nos sorprendimos porque la escuela era muy grande y parecía antigua tenia un jardín muy bonito con muchos arboles de diferente tipos . los chicos nos miraban con unas miradas pervertidas,pero Rima y yo no le dimos importancia es como si Rima sacara su actitud fría y yo mi actitud de "cool and spicy" pero en el fondo yo me sentía nerviosa porque nos miraban

Amu: Oye Rima hay todo un enjambre de chicas que pasara ahí?-pregunte.

Las chica de ahí griataban tutomi iluto o era sukimo iruto o tarado iluzo pero no le di importancia

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (N/A: lolamente no hay presupuesto para efecto de sonido XD Amu: porque lo gastastes todo por caramelos y esas cosa ¬¬ YO: cállate amu no es de tu incumbencia ¬_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC NO SEAN MALOS Y DIGANME QUE COSAS ESCRIBI MAL Y TODO ESO ,COMENTEN POR FAVOR SI LE GUSTO O NO Y NO SE SI VOY A PONER CONTI ESO DEPENDE SI LES GUSTA O NO SAYONARA¡


	2. 2 capitulo

Capitulo 2

AMU POV

Rima y yo fuimos caminando un poco lento ya que al parecer nos pone nerviosa el primer dia de clases porque somos nuevas ,la verdad es que me asusta y al vez muy emocionada como conocer compañeros nuevos ,amigos y…amores de colegio QUE?! No pienses en eso amu solo amigos y estudios ,diversión etc .

Cuando finalmente llegamos al aula nuestras charas se quedaron en sus huevos, y nos paramos en la puerta y nos la quedamos viéndola y las dos saquamos un suspiro de nervios y cuando entramos …

Nikaidou: Bueno ellas son las estudiantes nuevas Himamo…digo Hinamori Amu y Mashiro Rima

-~~~~~~~~ohhhhh~~~~~~~~~-dijieron todos los alumnos

-que chicas tan kawaii-susurraban lo mas bajo posible pero se los escucha.

-bueno…las chicas están buenas no?-susuro un baboso chico.

Nikaidou: Bueno cálmensen….Himamori-san,Mashiro-san quieren decir algo

Amu: Es Hinamori-susurre yo-Bueno…Un gusto –dije con mi tono "Cool and Spicy"

-"Cool and Spicy"-dijieron todos los alumnos

Rima: Hola-dijo Rima fríamente mirando fijamente a los alumnos.

-Kawaii Rima-sama-dijieron creo que casi todos los alumnos

Nikaidou: je je Mashiro-san siéntate detrás de Nagihiko-kun el peli morado de alla-dijo apuntando con el dedo a un chico de atrás-y tu Himamori-san al lado de Tsukiyomi-san el peliazul de alla-dijo también apuntando con el dedo a un chico peliazul con los ojos del mismo color debo admitir que el uniforme no le queda mal y …bueno…es lindo.(N/A:si quieren ver el uniforme de ikuto aca si se lo imagina se vera sexy no creen?

. /imgres?q=uniformes+de+colegio+de+anime&safe=active&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=sr96Asc5h6CJJM:&imgrefurl= %3Fthreads/i-n-s-t-i-t-u-t-o-w-a-s-a-u-s-k-y.31636 /&docid=xorW0iyIHjwj7M&imgurl= &w=1143&h=1280&ei=pkjbUfuZNqPiiAK1o4HIBg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:8,s:0,i:101&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=179&tbnw=164&start=0&ndsp=10&tx=100&ty=136#imgdii=_ )

IKUTO POV

Que dia mas aburrido y molesto siempre la misma llegue al colegio un monton de chicas me rodearon diciendo: "Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama , ikuto-kun que le parece si salimos hoy al salir de la escuela" yo como siempre las rechazo las chicas para mi son como mis jugetes y nos mi culpa si las trato asi ellas son las que me buscan sabiendo como soy en realidad

Ah! Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto tengo 17 años soy alto tengo el pelo azul ,los ojos de color zafiro y mi piel es morena y soy el chico mas buscado de todas las chicas o sea un tipo de "PlayBoy" y como dije hoy es un dia muy aburrido pero… hoy vinieron dos chicas nuevas una pelirosa y una pelirubia mmm la pelirosa estaba buena y la pelirubia…creo que era mas del tipo de Nagihiko

Cuando el sensei dijo que la pelirosa de sentara al lado mio no le di importancia pero note mientras que la pelirosa caminaba que me estaba viendo

Ikuto:*otra chica persiguiéndome*-pense.

El resto de la clase fue muy aburido …Bla…Bla…..Bla..y.. Bla esperaba con ansias que sonara el timbre para el almuerzo…hoy se me antoja unas pardes chica entonces estuve viendo a cada una de las chicas para ver cual me voy a comer hoy . hoy almorzare dos chicas (no son rima y amu)

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Al fin! Crei que jamas iba a voy almorzar ya tengo mi menú

Kukai: Hey Ikuto ven con nosotros! –dijo kukai ,mi amigo, de pelo marron ,de ojos verdes,alto y de piel morena como la mia.

Ikuto: no puedo hoy se me antoja almorzar algo-dije pícaramente

Nagihiko: uy! A Ikuto se le antoja almorzar me pregunto que será?-dijo Nagihiko ,mi otro amigo de pelo morado de ojos amarillentos


	3. 3 Capitulo

NORMAL POV

Kukai: ikuto,disfruta tu almuerzo despues dime si era sabroso o no-dijo el castaño sexymente

ikuto: tenlo por hecho,ya me tengo que ir no quiero que mi almuerzo se pudra-dijo ikuto con una sonrisa.

AMU POV

Rima y yo nos la pasamos todo el tiempo juntas ya que no conociamos a nadie,esperando a que alguien nos hablara por que Rima y yo somos muy timidas entoces fuimos a recorrer el colegio a si no nos perdemos y en el camino conocimos a...

Utau: ustedes son las chicas nuevas verdad? Nunca las vi por aquí...como sea soy Tsukiyomi Utau y tienen charas las mias son Eru y Iru...-dijo Utau presentando a sus charas que son un angel y una diablita.

Rima: Yo soy Mashiro Rima y mi chara es Kusukusu.-dijo presentando a sus chara

Amu: yo soy Hinamori Amu y mis charas son Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia.-dije presentando tambien a mis charas.

Utau: Sus charas son tan kawaii...bueno les dire todo lo que se de esta escuela rumores,chismes, las parejas perfeccta y las inperfecta o de las parejas que se engañan una al otra y el raking del chico mas lindo de la escuela, creanme esto les va interesar-dijo agarrandonos las manos con una sonrisa.

Utau nos conto todo sobre este colegio de que supuestamente una alumna estaba saliendo con un maestro o de que un chico estaba saliendo con dos chicas a la vez o de que una chica estaba usando a su novio para comprarle cosa caras y que esa chica tenia otro novio y Utau dijo que los chicos mas lindos de la escuela son los PlayBoys la verdad nose como son o quienes son los palyboys pero se que significa y la verdad no me gusta nada yo no caeria tan bajo como para enamorarme de esa clase de chicos son repugnantes.

Utau:y lo peor que esa chica no se da cuenta de que ese chi...-dijo pero fue interrupida por Rima

Rima:Emmm...Utau me puedes acompañarme al baño? es que no conosco la escuela y seguramente me voy a perder-dijo Rima avergonzada.

Utau:Si, Amu espera aca ahora venimos-me dijo mirandome

Amu:emmm si claro-dije y se fueron

luego de que Utau y Rima se fueron me quede parada en el pasillo me sentia extraña yo sola en el pasillo sin nadie,me sentia muy solitaria,la verdad no me gusta estar yo sola... pero luego escuche un ruido y me escondi detras de una pared y pude observar un poco quien era...era el peliazul de mi clase no me acuerdo como se llamaba se estaba besando con una chica con pelo marron de piel parecer me sonroje porque no era algo donde yo tengo que interferir pero me sonroje mas cuando vi que la mano del peliazul estaba a bajo de la falda de la me di la vuelta y cuando vi otra vez , vi que los dos entraron a un cuarto oscuro.

Amu: no me sorprende que tenga novia si el es lin...-susurre-no amu no pienses en esas cosas-me dije a mi misma casi gritando sonrojada.

Utau: Amu vos tambien estas sonrojada! Rima tambien estaba sonrojada cuando sali del baño!-dijo señalando a Rima.

Amu: Rima...-dije y vi a Rima estaba sonrojada nunca la vi sonrojada desde que Kirishima-kun se fue de la escuela! (N/A: se acuerdan del capitulo de shugo chara doki donde el chico queria confersarse a rima pero no podia bueno es ese)

Rima: ese chico Nagihiko es todo un idiota...-susurro rima sonrojada y enojada.

Utau y Amu: ¿Nagihiko?-dijimos utau y yo confunfidad ya que yo no conosco a ese tal Nagihiko.

Utau: Nagihiko es uno de los amigos de mi hermano y tambien unos de los PlayBoys mas deseados-dijo utau mirando a rima

Rima: un PlayBoy eh... ya todo tiene sentido-dijo rima enojada

Amu: porque Rima que hiso ese tal Nagihiko?-pregunte

RIMA POV

Cuando Utau y yo nos fuimos al baño dejando a Amu sola,pobre yo sabia que no le gustaba estar sola, yo fui rapidamente al baño a hacer mis necesidades pero luego

Utau:emm Rima yo tambien tengo que hacer algo en el baño me esperas?-me dijo insistiendo

Rima: si claro te espero-dije con una sonrisa y utau entro al baño

?:uhh miren lo que me encontre un lindo dulcesito -dijo refiriendose a mi.

Rima : deja de molestar idiota-dije friamente- espera vos eres Nagihiko verdad?

Nagihiko: en carne y hueso-dijo con una sonrisa el idiota

Rima: bueno ahora que te conosco me di cuenta que eres un idiota-dije friamente

Nagihiko: uhb que fria se supone que los dulcesitos tienen que ser dulces no...AMARGOS-dijo acercandose al decir la ultima palabra.

Rima: no me llames asi! y alejate!-dije empujandolo pero el me acorrolo contra la pared

Nagihiko: deja de ser tan fria y ven conmigo te vas a divertir-dijo acercando sus labios a los mios un poco

Rima: deja de decir esas cosas estupido!-dije sonrojada y lo empuje lo mas fuerte que pude.

Nagihiko:bueno te dejo ...por ahora-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Rima: estupido...-susurre enojada.

Utau: Rima! estas muy sonrojada! por que paso algo?-dijo utau casi gritando

NORMAL POV

Utau: con que por eso estabas tan sonrojada ehh-dijo la chica de dos coletas picaramente-pero dime la verdad que te gusto que te hiciera eso-dijo sonriendo

Rima: claro que no Utau! como me va gusta que un tipo que nisiquiera conosca me acolarre contra la pared intentando besarme!-dijo rima muy alarmada

Utau:bueno pero velo de otra manera-dijo utau- y vos Amu estas tan calladita por que te sonrojaste cuando rima y yo volvimos-dijo picaramente

Amu: Bueno si me sonroje por...por... el calor!-mintio la pelirosa

Rima: Amu estamos a 20° no puede ser que te hayas sonrojado por el calor-dijo mirandola fijamente.

Amu: E-era p-por el ca-calor Ri-rima-dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

Rima:mmm... ok te creo-dijo como suspiro

Utau: bueno que les estaba diciendo antes de que fueramos al baño... asi!-dijo sorprendentemente

Utau le decia todo sobre la escuela cualquier cosa mientras que utau hablaba la hora paso rapido que sono el timbre de clases

AMU POV

Entre a clase con rima y utau y me sente en mi asiento cuando me sente note que el peliazul que se sentaba al lado mio no estaba supuse que estaba con aquella chia del pasillo

Amu: seguramente sigue con esa chica haciendo...-susurre-NO! AMU NO PIENSES ESAS COSAS! PERVERTIDAS!-pense para mi misma mientras sacudia la cabeza.

Sensei: hinamori-san esta usted bien?-me pregunto el maestro de ciencia.

Amu:emm si estoy bien-le dije sonriendo

_BUENO HASTA ACA LLEGUE PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO ESTA VEZ NO ME VOY A TARDAR TANTO PERO PROMETO NO DEJAR ESTE FIC

BUENO YA SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO ESPEREN POR FAVOR

ADIOS!:)


	4. 4 capitulo

AMU POV

El profesor hablaba toda la clase yo no prestaba atencion porque mandaba mensajitos de papel con Utau y Rima ,yo me reia cuando Utau le escribi unas cosas pervertidas a Rima y ella le tiraba lapices y hojas de hora paso volando parecia como si nunca hicimos nada y sono el tiembre para descanso todo se fueron al patio.

Utau:rima no te nojes por lo que te escribi no es nada-decia un poco asustada

Rima:como que no me enoje escribistes y dibujastes en los papeles vos ves video porno o que-decia colorada por la furia.

Utau: si te vas a enojar por eso,enojate con mi hermano el me hiso una pervertida y estoy orgullosa de eso!-decia muy orgullosa.

Amu:Orgullosa de que? De ser una pervertida?-decia en forma de burla

Utau: callate! no me gusta de la forma que lo decis-decia algo enojada-bueno como sea despues quiren ir a conocer a mi hermano es muy sexy

Amu: eh..bueno si-dije mirando mi bolso

Rima:voy si van ustedes por que tal vez aparesca ese tal Nagihiko-dijo friamente

Utau:bueno pero les digo que no se enamoren de el por que el es un p...-dijo pero yo la interrumpi

Amu: emm.. si olvide algo esperenme ahora vuelvo-dije y me fui corriendo

cuando fui al aula no habia nadie por suerte entonces fui hasta mi banco y encontre mi celular tirado en el suelo y luego escucho unos pasos viniendo hacia donde estoy yo,me escondi detras del escritorio y veo...

Amu:es el otra vez...el peliazul del pasillo..pero-susurre a mi misma.

La chica con la que estaba no era la un de pelo corto de color rubio de piel la chica le desabotonaba su camisa me agacho evitando ver eso no podia creerlo ese chico tenia dos novias? O que? O amaba a las dos y no se decidia,apuesto a que estoy sonrojada,y luego me arrastre hasta la puerta despacio para que no me llegue a la puerta me pare y me fui corriendo lo mas rapido que pude

Rima:amu por que te tardastes tanto que andabas buscando?-me dijo curiosa.

Amu:fui a buscar mi celular-dije mostrando mi celular y sonar completamente normal.

Utau:pero por que te tardastes tanto?-me dijo la muy picara

Amu:n-no fue na-nada-dije mirando hacia otro lado pero me seguian mirando DEJEN DE MIRARME!-esta bien se los dire-dije dando un suspiro como rindiendome

Amu:bueno lo que pasa es que en la hora del almuerzo vi a un peliazul que estaba haciendo eso con una chica por eso estaba sonrojada y uego cuando fui a retirar mi celular vi de nuevo a el peliazul haciendo eso de nuevo pero con otra chica...dime utau el no es el chico que salia con dos chicas al vez?-les dije mirando a las chicas.

Utau:no, no lo es es algo un poco diferente el es Tsukiyomi Ikuto...el es un PlayBoy-dijo como un suspiro

Rima:Tsukiyomi?... Tsukiyomi no es tu apellido Utau?-dijo mirando a utau confundida.

Utau:si, el es mi hermano todas las chicas siempe se enamoran de los palyboys pero auque ikuto sea asi yo..yo...LO AMO!-dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Amu: utau te enamorastes de tu hermano!-dije sorprendida

Utau:y que si lo hice! seguramente que vos cuando lo vistes vos pensastes que era muy sexy que era perfecto!-dijo mirandome enojada

Amu:n-no pense e-eso nunca me enamoraria de al guien asi-dije sonrojada

Rima: nunca pense que utau fuera a caer tan bajo-dijo de forma burlona.

Utau: callate!y vos cuando vistes a Nagihiko pensabas en comertelo todo!-dijo tambien de forma burlona solamente que estaba gritando.

Utau:ahh-susupiro-ahora que se que mi hermano esta ocupado van a conocer a los amigos de mi hermano-dijo agarrandonos las manos-quiero ver como nagihiko coquetea con rima-susurro parece que solamente yo escuche.

NORMAL POV

Las chicas se encontraban caminando por todo el colegio, amu solamente miraba por todo los lados,rima tenia una mirada un poco nerviosa y utau solamente enia una sonrisa largar queria ver como naihiko actuaba con rima

Utau:ahi estan!-dijo señalando a dos chicos hablando.

Kukai: hola utau querida, me extrañastes?-dijo tratando de coquetear.

Utau: no coquetes conmigo kukai-dijo friamente la chica-solo vine a presentarles dos amigas nuevas...son Amu y Rima-dijo señalando a la dos chicas.

Nagihiko:con que tu eres el dulcesito...Rima...verdad?-dijo agarrandola de la cintura.

Rima:a-alejate i-idiota.-dijo empujandolo

Utau:jajajajaja ...a esto me referia...-dijo burlandose de Rima.

Kukai: dulcesito? Nagihiko la conoces?-dijo un poco confundido

Nagihiko: si la conoci en la hora del almuerzo-dijo sonriendo

-que hace mi hermana aquí?-dijo una voz ronca y sexy.

Utau:ikuto!-dijo sorprendida-nada no hago nada solamente vine a presentar a mis amigas!-dijo sonriendo

ikuto:utau... todas tus amigas se enamoran de algunos de nosotros-dijo como suspiro

Utau:Si...pero esta vez es diferente... ellas son Amu y Rima-dijo jalando a las dos chicas

Ikuto:con que Amu y Rima ustedes son las chicas nuevas verdad-dijo mirandolas-vos no eres la cosa rosada que me acosa?-dijo señandola a Amu.

Amu: Que!?-dijo gritando-yo no te estaba acosando!.-dijo sonrojada

Ikuto:si vos sos, cada vez que estaba con una chica, una cosa de color rosa aparecia-dijo mirando a amu.

Amu:NO!. SOLAMENTE ERA PURA CASUALIDAD QUE VOS Y TUS CHICAS APARECIERAN!-dijo gritando.

Ikuto:si claro-dijo sarcasticamente,y luego la miro de arriba a abajo hasta que vio...-que talla de sosten eres?-dijo mirando sus pechos.

Amu: eh! callate estupido pervertido!-dijo furiosa la pelirosa.

Ikuto:eh! que boquita la tuya-dijo sensualmente acercandose a ella.

Utau: ya basta ikuto no trates de enamorar a mis amigas-dijo poniendose en medio de los dos

Amu:quien se podria enamorar de un pervertido-dijo cruzando las manos sonrojada.

Ikuto:mmm no lose...vos-dijo sexymente

Amu:ja! Ni en sueños-dijo muy segura la pelirosa.

BUENO HASTA ACA LLEGUE ! LO HE PENSADO Y EN ESTA HISTORIA NO HAY CHARAS POR QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA CON LOS CHARAS.

Y BUENO ESPEREN HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS COMO LES PARECIO BUENO

ADIOS MINNA!


	5. 5 capitulo

AMU POV

Amu: Tadaima -grite desganada

Midori: amu-chan llegastes!-me decias abrazando-te demorastes mucho estaba preocupada-me dijo algo tranquila

Amu:perdon por preocuparte mama... es que tenia un asunto-le dije explicando

Midori:: bueno... amu-chan no tengo tiempo para hacer la cena entonces te puedes hacer la cena vos misma-me dijo suplicando.

Amu: si yo me hago la cena-dije sonriendo

Midor:bueno...ya me voy hasta mañana-suspiro-mi trabajo me tiene agotada.

Asi es mi mama trabaja de noche porque le pagan mas,ella trabaja de limpieza en una empresa de computadoras,.Cuando mi Mama le dijo a mi papa que estaba embarazada,de dos bebes,mi papa se enojo no queria tener hijos y empezo a golpear a mi madre, ella se cubria la panza para que no nos hiciera dañ mi papa abandono a mi mama ella fue al hospital para ver como estabamos,pero mi hermana,Ami,no sobrevivio.y asi es como mama trabaja de noche y yo me quedo sola en casa.

Amu: ahh-suspiro-y ahora que voy hacer-me dije a mi misma-me hago la cena?...pero tengo flojera-me dije a mi misma...genial! ahora hablo sola...

Termine haciendome la cena ya que me gano el hambre y no la a ver television no tenia nada que hacer o lavar o...por lo menos alguien con quien hablar

derepente suena el telefono

Amu:moshi moshi

?: yo...-dijo una voz ronca

Amu: quien es?...-pregunte

?: acaso no recuerdas mi dulce voz-me dijo el... PERVERTIDO!. (N/A:esta parte es muy parecida del fic "Una carta,un mal entendido" me inspire de ese fic)

Amu: agh eres tu-dije como si fuera algo asqueroso-quien te dio mi numero-dije friamente

ikuto:mmm..-me dijo el idiota

Amu: te lo dio Utau verdad-dije para luego suspirar

Ikuto: no, Utau no me lo quiso dar porque no quiere que coquetee con sus amigas...entoces revise los registros de la escuela...-me dijo como riendo

Amu: entonces que quieres-dije casi gritando.

Ikuto:queres salir conmigo hoy?-me dijo como si fuera a contestar "si"

Amu: No-dije y luego colgue...pero otra vez sono y supe que era el

Ikuto: sabes que es feo colgar a alguien mientras habla-me dijo cariñosamente.

Amu:no importa-dije friamente y colgue.

El telefono seguia sonando todo el tiempo,pero yo lo ignoraba,el telefono seguia sonando entonces me fui a mi habitacion pero desde alli se escuchaba el telefono,no me deja dormir toda la noche hasta que al fin agarre el telefono y dije tranquilamente...

Amu:¿!QUE CLASE DE PERSONA?! ¿!SE QUEDA TODA LA NOCHE ATENTO EN EL TELEFONO¡?-grite porque no dejaba dormir.

Ikuto:mmm no lose...es muy raro ya que vos estas despierta por el telefono- me dijo burlonamente.

Amu: vos sos el que me llama por el telefono!-grite

Ikuto:-se oye una risa sexy- bueno...cambiando de tema ¿basa responder mi pregunta anterior?-me dijo cariñoso.

Amu:bueno ahora que lo pienso creo que s-dije tratando de sonar linda-NO DIJE QUE NO!-Dije rompiendo mi lindo tono,y volver a mi real tono.

Entonces colgue otra vez y para que no me moleste,desconecte el telefono

Amu: debi a hacer eso hace horas-me dije a mi misma-...tengo que dejar de hablar sola.

Al dia siguiente...

Midori:amu-chan despierta-me dijo miviendome de mi cama

Amu: mmm que...ya llegastes mama...que temprano llegastes-dije media dormida.

Midori: temprano?...no llegue tarde¡ basa llegar tarde al colegio amu¡-dijo histerica

Amu:¿!QUE?¡ ENSERIO¡-dije levantandome de la cama y ponerme el uniforme de la escuela.-adios mama- "espero no llegar tarde"-pense

cuado llegue no habia nadie en el patio...entonces supe que llegue tarde y me iba a retar el en la puerta del aula ahi parada no sabia que hacer todos me iban a mirar atentamente...que feo...

Amu:g-gomen por llegar tarde sensei-dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Sensei: himamori-san llega tarde...te perdono pero que no vuelva apasar-dijo mirando

Amu:emm si- dije y me fui a sentar em asiento...pero no vi a ikuto.

BUENO ACA TERMINA EL CAPITULO PERDON POR TARDARME ES QUE COMENZARON LA JODIDA ESCUELA PERO AUN SEGUIRE! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! CHAU :3


	6. 6 Capitulo

AMU POV

El resto de la clase era aburrida entonces sin darme cuenta me dormi,porque ikuto me estuvo llamando toda la noche que no pude dormir,por suerte el profesor no me vio porque me cubri con un libro y derepente me desperto el timbre del recreo cuando me levante vi que la mesa de mi asiento estaba babeada,me toque la cara y tenia sentia muy fea

Entonces me fui al patio y fui con Rima y Utau, estaban hablando hasta que llegue yo

Utau:Buenos di...AHHHH-grita-¿¡AMU ERES TU?!-me dijo como asco

Amu:si,soy yo-dije desganada y con un bostezo

Utau:¡PERO ESTAS CON EL PELO DESORDENADO Y CON OJERAS! Y TE PINTASTE MAL EL LABIO!-decia muy alterada y agarrandome la cara.

Amu:bueno...es que no dormi muy bien anoche-dije casi cerrando los ojos.

Utau:bueno entonces Rima y yo te vamos a arreglar-seguia agarrandome la cara-amu...que es esta mojado...esto...es ...¡¿BABA!?-dijo alejando su mano de mi cara.

Amu: bueno nunca me di cuenta de que babeo cuando duermo-dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Entonces Rima y Utau me llevaron al baño con unos cuantos accesorios de maquillaje y peines y una plancha para pelo.

Rima me maquillaba la cara muy lentamente y Utau me peinaba el pelo muy fuerte que me dolia

Amu:¡AHHH! ¡UTAU SOS MUY BRUTA! ¡ME ESTAS PEINANDO MUY FUERTE!-grite mu enojada.

Utau:! Y BUENO! ¡QUE QUERES QUE HAGA! TU PELO ESTA MUY ENREDADO!-decia tambien enojada.

Rima: !AY¡ ¡DEJEN DE QUEJARSE! ¡AMU DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡TE OLVIDASTES CEPILLAR TUS DIENTES! ¡TU ALIENTO HUELE A PATA!-dijo tambien muy molestan entonces al oir eso me tape la boca.

Rima: toma-me dio un cepillo de de dientes- cepillate los diente.

Me tuve que cepillar los dientes no queria que todos olieran mi mal tuve que aguantar el dolor que utau provocaba por peinar mi pelo.

Amu:listo-dije dejando el cepillo en la mesa.

Rima:uff-dijo al acercarse a mi boca- tu aliento es mas fuerte ten toma una menta.

Amu:bueno...tampoco hay que exagerar-dije para que luego huelo mi aliento-mejor me como la menta...pero no porque mi aliento es malo sino porque tengo hambre-dije muy orgullosa

Utau:ay... amu tu pelo esta muy enredado...mejor te lo plancho.-dijo sacando la plancha para el pelo.

Luego de que utau me planchara el pelo y rima me maquillara,y tuvimos una breve pelea , ya terminaron

Amu: wow! Chicas son geniales me veo genial-dije al verme al espejo.

Utau:bueno que se puede decir soy muy genial-dijo muy orgullosa de si misma

Rima: y yo

Utau:bueno...rima esta por ahi-dijo como si nada.

Amu:bueno...chicas salgamos de aquí.

Entonces sali del baño pero me di cuenta de que rima y utau no estaban conmigo,se debieron quedar en el baño,fui hasta el otro pasillo y sorpresidamente me encontre con ikuto...

estaba todo sudado creo nose si era sudor con el pelo muy desordenado y con la camisa algo desabrochado... entonces vi a una chica que estaba saliendo de un pequeño cuarto con el pelo tambien desordenado,sonrojada ,sudada y con el uniforme tambien desordenado

Amu: y asi es como vos planeas salir conmigo ¿no?-dije cruzando los brazos.

Ikuto:eh ¿celosa? -dijo acercandose a mi cara.

Amu: n-no, claro que no so-solamente es que si al-alguien qui-quiere invitar a sa-salir con otro al-alguien no ti-tiene q-que ha-hacer lo q-que vos ha-haces-dije tartamudeando- "maldita tartamudacion"-pense

Ikuto: es que nadie te hablo de mi? -dijo arqueando una ceja

Amu: si utau me hablo de ti pe...ah lo olvide un Playboy-dije con disgusto.

Ikuto:si,ese soy yo-dijo con orgullo-como sea cambiando de tema porque no quieres salir conmigo?-dijo con tono cariñoso.

Amu:¿quien quier salir con un Playboy?-dije con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

Ikuto: alparecer todas las chicas de este colegio-dijo con tono burlon.

Amu:no mi amiga rima no quiere salir contigo-dijo un poco alterada.

Ikuto:eso porque no coquetee con ella si no estaria enamorada de mi

Amu:entonces has coqueteado con...!UTAU¡ TU HERMANA!-dije algo asustada.

Ikuto:no utau se ha enamorado de mi por naturaleza-dijo burlonamente-aparte tu amiga tina...

Amu: Rima

Ikuto:bueno ~RiMa~ no es de mi tipo de chica es del tipo del Nagihiko-dijo con una bella sonrisa...No ES BELLA SU SONRISA!

Amu: e-entonces cual es tu tipo de chica-dije con mi maldito sonrojo.

Ikuto:en serio quieres saberlo-dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi cara.

Amu: s-si-dije sonrojada- "que cerca que esta se ve mucho mas lindo de cerca y sus ojos son... y huele muy bien ¿asi huele el shampoo de un chico? Es muy diferente al mi...¡NO AMU NO PIENSES ASI DE UN PLAYBO!"-pense.

Amu: y n-no v-vas a de-decirme cual es tu chi-chica i-ideal-dije sonrojada por que esta muy cerca!

Ikuto:si, son sexys y salvajes...al igual que tu-

Amu: yo no soy sexy y salvaje-lo dije con un tono bajo...estaba tan cerca que si alguno de los dos se mueve podria sentir sus labios en los mios...su respiracion la podia sentir al igual que a el a la mia...

FIN DE AMU POV

IKUTO POV

Cuando vi a alguien con el pelo rosa note que era amu que al parecer estaba celosa entonces decidi hacerle una jugada me hacerque a ella,note que estaba muy sonrojada sentia que no podia alejarme de ella...estabamos tan cerca podia sentir su respiracion muy agitada queria sentir sus labis para ver como sabian entonce decidi moverme,ella estaba tan quieta no se movia,iba a besarla pero...

Utau y Tina...no Rima: !AMU¡ -entonces amu al oir a rima y utau se dio la vuelta evitando el contacto visual.

Amu:!CHI-CHICAS¡-dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Utau:se iban a besar-dijo señalando los dedos la muy picara-oh ya veo interrumpimos...si quieren besense Rima y yo nos vamos a voltear la cabeza-dijo volteandose la cabeza al igual que la otra chica-listo... ya se besaron.

Amu: ¡UTAU! ¡BAKA!-dijo sonrojada igual que una fresa-¡NO IBA A BESAR A IKUTO!

Ikuto:entoces porque cuando estaba cerca no te movias alparecer querias que te besara-dije mirando lo muy sonrojada que estaba.

Amu:!NO QUERIA QUE ME BESARAS IDIOTA¡-grito la fresa

Entonces sono el timbre de clases, claro tuve que ir a clases iba hacer aburrido pero con amu,la fresa, iba hacer divertido hacerla sonrojarla fuertemente y hacerla gritar frente toda clase como: "ERES UN PERVETIDO" o "CALLATE IDIOTA" y siempre el profesor la regañaba y yo no podia evitar reir y para no hacerlo me tapo la boca entoces le escribo notas en los papeles para no hablar...y evitar que ella no grite.

Ikuto:*sabes que gritas tan fuerte que se escucha al otro salon*-le escribi.

Amu:*deja de molestarme ikuto*

Ikuto:*si te molesto porque me escribes*

Amu:*porque si no lo hago me estarias escribiendo igual*

Ikuto:*¿sabes que me gustaria que gritaras?*

Amu:*no ¿que?*

Ikuto: *mi nombre*

Amu:*¡TU NOMBRE! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!*-entonces la vi y estaba sonrojada y enojada.

Ikuto:* amu vos eres la pervertida yo dije que me gustaria que grites mi nombre no dije otra cosa ¿que pensabas pequeña pervertida? *- pero ella no me escribio nada.

Ikuto:*oh vamos no vas a admitir que yo te haria gritar mi nombre haciendo eso ¿verdad?*-en eso amu se levante de su haciento y...

Amu:¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO¡-agarrandome la camisa.

Sensei:hinamori-san algun problema con tsukiyomi-san

Amu: emm n-no sensei

sensei: tambien deberiamos de hablar de su vocabulario señorita y tambien de no interrumpir mi clase cuando quiera-le dijo muy enfadado

Amu:y-yo lo-lo siento sensei-se disculpo.

Luego del regaño del sensei le estube mandando mensajes de papel a amu pero ella no me contestaba a veces le susurraba pero ella me ignoraba no me contestaba ningun mensaje,le mandaba mensajes ella los agarraba y los tiraba sin leerlos. Luego sono el timbre todos se fueron al patio y tambien amu no me dirigia la palabra en todo el dia

hasta que fui directamente hacia ella...

Ikuto:muy bien... por que no me hablas-le dije pero me ignoraba.

Ikuto:sabes no creo que te pases un dia sin hablarme-le dije burlonamente.y le empece hablar.

Amu:! YA DEJA DE HABLAR IDIOTA¡-me grito.

FIN DE IKUTO POV

AMU POV

Ikuto no dejaba de hablar de cualquier cosa pero yo lo ignoraba queria explotar por dentro tenia ganas de golpearlo y decirle de todo,no lo aguantaba queria tirarle todo lo que podia alcanzar me hablaba me hablaba y me hablaba hasta que revente y dije

Amu:! YA DEJA DE HABLAR IDIOTA¡-le grite con toda mi voz.

Ikuto:ves te dije que no podias quedarte sin hablarme-me dijo con espupida orgullosa sonrisa.

Amu:!BUENO LISTO GANASTES AHORA VETE¡-le dije muy molesta.

Ikuto: oh vamos no dejemos las cosa asi fresa-me dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa.

Amu:¿fresa?-le pregunte.

Ikuto:si,te sonrojas mucho como una fresa...cambiando de tema porque te enojastes conmigo

Amu:mmm nose tal vez porque por tu culpa me reto el sensei-dije muy alterada

Ikuto:pero tu fuistes la quien grito-me dijo con sus tipicas sonrisas

...pero...pero...-no sabia que decir me quede como una tonta.

Ikuto:¿pero que?-sonriendo otra vez como lo odio

Amu:¿sabes que? Es mi culpa! listo !chau¡-dije retirandome de ese lugar muy molesta

Ikuto:no te enojes amu y si te sirve de algo yo lo siento por haber hecho gritar enfrente todos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que me gusto...no no me gusto

Amu:bueno...yo te perdono...pero yo tambien lo siento por haberme enojado por algo tan tonto y echarte la culpa -dije algo sonrojada

ikuto: bueno en ese caso yo tambien te perdono-dijo con una sonrisa-y bueno...seguimos con nuestras cosa pervertida.

Amu:que cosas pervertidas ni nada me voy con mis amigas.

Ikuto: jeje haz lo que quieras-dijo y luego me fui.

Luego de esa breve y pequeña discusion con ikuto me fui con Rima y Utau quienes estaban hablando en una banca

Amu:¿que cuentan chicas?-dije muy feliz.

Utau:ok... amu te tengo muchas pregunta ¿porque gritastes asi enfrente toda la clase? ¿porque cuando mi hermano te enviaba mensajes vos no contestaba? ¿que te dijo mi hermano para que estuvieras tan feliz?

Amu:bueno porque ikuto hiso algo que no me gusto...-dije pero fui interrumpida.

Utau:¿¡que te quiso violar?!-dijo asustada.

Rima:si es asi yo lo mato¡-preparandose para golpear.

Amu!NO¡ hiso otra cosa y no le enviaba porque me enoje y tambien estoy asi porque se disculpo y yo tambien me disculpe y fin-dije algo nerviosa.

Utau:ay amu admitelo te gusta mi hermano

Amu:!no,no me gusta ikuto¡-estupido sonrojo

Rima:hay amu es obvio que te gusta tsukiyomi-san-dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡a hinamori san no le puede gustar ikuto-kun!-dijo una voz muy chillona y molesta y era una chica de pelo rojo con piel blanca con ojos de color verde.

Amu:¿quien es ella?-le pregunte a utau.

Utau: ella es Saaya,la zorra dela escuela,y la otra chica que esta a su lado es Sheila siempre esta a su lado no la deja de perseguir.-dijo susurrando a Rima y yo.

Saaya:¡dije que te alejes de ikuto-kun!-me dijo muy enojada

Amu: ¿que acabas de decir?-dije un poquito alterada.

Sheila:dijo que te alejes de ikuto-kun-dijo metiendose en el una chica de pelo corto de color castaño con ojos de color marron de piel blanca.

Saaya:sheila ella sabe perfectamente lo que dije eres idiota o que?-dijo retandole a ala chica

Sheila:lo siento Saaya-se disculpo por nada que le pasa a esa chica.

Amu:¿porque quieres que me aleje de ikuto?-preunte aguantandome todo el enojo.

Saaya:¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE CON TANTA CONFIANZA¡-señalando con su dedo-quiero que te alejes de ikuto-kun porque siempre esta contigo.

Amu:ikuto no siempre esta conmigo-dije arqueando una ceja.

Saaya:si lo esta,estuvo mas de una vez contigo-dijo molesta-estuvimos observandote a ti y a ikuto-kun.

Amu: enserio no tienen algo mejor que vigilar a las personas-

Sheila:no hables de ese modo a saaya

Amu:no me alejare de ikuto porque no me gusta que digan que hacer-dije molesta.

Saaya: alejate de el o saldras muy herida-me amenazo no me gusta que me hagan eso.

Amu:otra cosa que no me gustan es que me amenazen-dije y luego me fui.

Saaya:¡ALEJATE DE EL TE LO ADVIERTO!-me grito pero lo ignore y segui caminando.

Utau:uy no me alejare de ikuto-dijo burlonamente.

Amu:l-lo dije porque n-no me gusta que me den ordenes asi de la nada-dije evitandome sonrojandome.

Rima: ay amu nunca eres honesta-en eso suena el celular de rima-oh lo siento chicas mis padres me necesitan-luego se fue.

Utau:yo tambien me tengo que ir a casa ya estarde adios amu

Amu:emm si adios utau-y se fue

Amu:creo que estoy sola-me dije a mi misma-tengo que dejar de hablar sola.

-creo que eso no cambio de ti-me dijo una voz muy conocida y me habia tocado el hombro

-tu eres...

Amu:ah...

_**ya termine de hacer este capitulo me tarde 5 horas creo nose XD creo que este capitulo es muy largo no creen?**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo**


	7. 7 capitulo

NORMAL POV

Amu: !Tadase-kun¡-dijo abrazandolo.

Tadase: hinamori-san...cuanto tiempo-correspondiendole al abrazo.

Luego se separo de Tadase y se fijo de que tenia el mismo uniforme de su colegio

Amu: ah tadase-kun tienes el mismo uniforme de mi colegio!-dijo muy emocionada

Tadase:ah...a si no pude venir los primeros dias porque fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos en Osaka y nos quedamos ahi todo el verano estaban enfermos.-

Amu:oh...y yo pense que estabas en otro colegio-dijo sonrojada.

Tadase:...nunca me alejaria de ti hinamori-san...-dijo sonriendo un poco ruborizado.

Amu:...Tadase-kun...-susurro sonrojada y sonriendo.

Tadase: bueno...se esta siendo tarde ...te acompaño a casa?-ofreciendole la mano

Amu:h-hai!-agarrando la mano de tadase.

Amu y Tadase estuvieron hablando todo el camino,Amu se sentia realmente feliz de que tadase volviera,su principe volviera, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Amu.

Amu:etto...A-Arigato Tadase-kun por acompañarme-muy sonrojada.

Tadase:no fue nada hinamori-san...adios hinamori-san-besandole la mejilla.

Amu:...hum...-tocandose en la mejilla donde le beso tadase.

Amu entro a su casa muy sonrojada separo detras de la puerta y …

Amu:Kyaaaaa el principe es muy salvaje!-decia casi gritando.**(N/A: emm he decidido que tal vez no tenia que sacar a las charas asi que las pondre porque ahora se me ocurre...pero no apareceran muchas veces)**

Ran: que pasa amu-chan? Porque gritas?-

Miki:porque tanto alboroto-quejandose.

Amu:no saben lo que paso...el principe me dio un beso en la mejilla-muy emocionada.

Suu: suu queria estar ahi para verlo-desuu-

Dia:te debes sentir muy feliz amu-chan verdad?-sonriendole

Amu:si...sentia que podia volar-

Midori:amu-chan ya llegastes?-dijo una voz que provenia de la cocina

Amu: si, soy yo mama-

Midori:porque te tardastes mucho amu-chan?estaba procupada-

Amu:gomen mama es que...me encontre con tadase-kun-

Midori:tadase-kun?...no es el chico que te gustaba amu-chan?-preguntandole

Amu:...-

Midori: ay me acuerdo que vos siempre jugabas con el y que...-dijo pero fue interrumpida

Amu: yaaaaaaaaaaa mama !-gritando.

Midori:bueno me tengo que ir al trabajo...-suspiro

Amu: que tan pronto!?-dijo triste.

Midori:si... en la cocina esta la cena...no abras la puerta a extraños-

Amu:si,mama ya entendi-

luego amu se sirvio la cena,se sento en el sofa que estaba junto a la TV,entoncea agarro el control de la tele y empezo a cambiar canales salazarmente y diciendo cada comentario sobre el canal**(N/A:por ejemplo cambias un canal y decis "emm este no es aburrido" y cambias otro canal y asi es como va la cosa,cuando esta cursiva quiere decir que esta pasando en el canal)**

_en el canal estaba una mujer y un hombre muy juntos hasta si se mueven podia sentir sus labios del uno y el otro_

_-porfavor Ricardo besame como lo haces con ella-suplicando _

_-no puedo Maria, no puedo traicionarla -mirandola justo en los ojos_

_-pero...yo TE AMO-al decir eso el hombre la beso salvajemente y la... (esto lo cree yo)_

Amu:pfff eso no pasa en la vida luego cambiar de canal.

Suu: que romantico-desuu.-con un pañuelo en la por que lo cambias-quejandose

_En el canal se mostraba a una chica cubierta de sangre muy aterrodizada en un cuarto se escucha pasos_

_-¡¿QUIEN E-ESTA A-AH!?-apuntando con lo primero que encontraba._

_Entonces la chica empieza a correr por toda la casa y ve a una niña sentada con una muñeca,la niña tenia el pelo suelto por toda la cara,en eso la niña se para y dice_

_-te gusta mi muñeca?-dijo cariñosamente chica ve a la muñeca y ve que tiene la cabeza de su novio,la chica solo grita y la niña dice_

_-sabes? Quiero uno con tu cabeza-en eso la niña agarra a la chica y..._

Amu: emm..e-eso n-no es re-real-dijo muy asustada,y cambio de canal y dio un suspiro.

Miki:ah enserio...-en eso miki sopla en el cuello de amu y ella grito

_En el canal,un noticiero,mostraba a una ambulancia y a un reportero y muchas personas alrededor de toda la calle.,y algunas personas llorando y el reportero dice_

_-una chica de 15 años fue violada y termino muerta ,se ve que la mataron con unas navajas,es la 5ta chica muerta en el mes,alparecer solo matan a adolecentes muy bonitas y las llevan a un callejon oscuro,tendrian que poner pólicias a vigilar y las adolecentes no tendria que quedarse hasta muy tarde..._

Amu:tsk que discuidada-quejandose.

-en ese caso tendrias que cuidarte de mi y ese violador Amu por que yo soy tu violador y vos mi fresa-susurro una voz tremendamente sexy **(N/A: todos sabemos quien es!)**

Amu:!AH TADASE-KUN¡-dijo al ver al chico.**(N/A: ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡YO NO ESCRIBI ESTO!)**

Tadase: lo siento ...hinamori-san-**(N/A:naaa mentira XD empezemos otra vez,no era tadase)**

Amu:¡HAAAA IKUTO ESTUPIDO HENTAI! ¡QUE HACES ACA!-grita

Ikuto:deberias cerrar tu balcon porque entonces el violador podria entrar-decia tranquilamente

Amu:!EL UNICO VIOLADOR ACA ERES TU¡-dijo muy enojada-

Ikuto:solo vine a acompañarte pero no pude porque un niño se me adelanto por cierto ¿quien es?-dijo friamente

Amu: no digas niño a tadase-kun!1-dijo algo molesta.

Ikuto: Tadase...pero porque le pones el "kun" y ami no eh?-desafiandola.

Amu:no te importa...-friamente

Ikuto:te gusta eh?-

Amu:como lo sabes!?-grita

Ikuto:lo acabas de admitir-sonrie-aparte escuche a tu mama diciendo eso-

Amu:de todos modos como entraste a mi casa!? Y porque sabes mi direcion!?-muy alterada

Ikuto: tu no eres la unica con un chara el es Yoru-presentando a su chara-y entre por el balcon y te acordas cuando dije revise los registros de la escuela para ver tu numero y bueno ahi vi la dirreccion de tu casa y otras cosas mas-sonriendo.

Ikuto: amu no sabia que te habian operado el trasero por un forunculo enorme-dijo sonriendole**(N/A:para los que no saben un forunculo es un grano enorme que si lo rebientas te deja un hoyo en la piel,por suerte no me paso eso)**

Amu:¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMO LO SABES!? !LE DIJE A MAMA QUE NO ESCRIBA ESO¡-gita muy sonrojada

Ran:jajajaj si tenia un grano justo en el medio del trasero-riendose muy fuerte

Miki:jajja no pudo jajja sentarse o dormir tranquilamente por eso jjaja-dijo entre risas.

Suu: creo que todavia tiene la cicatris en el trasero-desuu-sonriendole

Dia: si quieres puedes fijarte-dijo tratando de no reir.

Ikuto:si,si quiero levanto la falda de Amu

Amu:!QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTUPIDO HENTAI!-grita demasiado sonrojada.

Ikuto:no ves? Quiero ver tu cicatris-dijo tranquilo

Amu:tu no vas aver nada entendiste!-amenazandolo.

Ikuto: wow que aburrida -dijo con un tono seco.

Amu:si soy tan aburrida porque no te vas!-grita

Ikuto:si,tienes razon me voy-luego le salieron orejas y cola de gato y se fue.

Amu:tsk que estupido-susurr

_**termine creo no tenia mucho tiempo creo que solo subire capitulos los domingos asi que chau! **

**Sayonara!**


	8. 8 capitulo

AMU POV

Me encontraba caminando media dormida. Mis charas hablaban francamente no les prestaba mucha atención. Me quede todo e tiempo pensando en Ikuto…NO ES QUE ME GUSTE Y ESO! ES QUE CLASES DE DEGENERADO TE LEVANTA LA FALDA!...pensandolo bien el… Debo admitir que levantarme temprano no es lo mio

Rima: buenos días amu –sonriendo

Amu: eh…ah…Si, Buenos Dias Ri…ma-dije entre bostezos

Rima: Amu estas media dormida dormistes bien anoche?-arqueando a ceja.

Amu: ah bueno-balbuce- _"¡que le digo a Rima!¡no le puedo decir que ikuto vino a mi casa y que me levanto a falda!¡pensara que yo me deje!"-_pense

Amu: eh…es que las charas estuvieron cantando karaoke y no me dejaron dormir toda la noche jeje-rei nerviosamente.

Ran:eso no es ver-yo le tape la boca

Miki: verdad iku-

Suu: ikuto-san estaba en ca-

Dia: estaba en cas- también la interrumpi como mis otras charas.

Amu: no las escuches rima no saben lo que dicen-dije nerviosa

Rima: ¿tiene algo que ver con ese PlayBoy?-dijo desafiante.

Amu: ¿PlayBoy?...te refieres a ikuto?...-pero ella no me dijo nada solo seguía mirándome-de todos modos..vallamos a a escuela no para algo me levante temprano-dije agarrandole el brazo.

Estuve sujetando el brazo de Rima todo el camino hacia la escuela, ella me seguía insistiendo en que le diga pero yo siempre le respondia " no es nada importante" pero igual insistia Hasta que al fin llegamos…

Rima: y no vas a decirme…..?-me insistia

Amu: ya te dije que no es nada importante-suspiro. Pero luego siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y era el ….NEKO HENTAI!

Ikuto: me extrañastes princesa-me susurro en la oreja.

Amu: suéltame idiota pervertido!-grite

Ikuto: pero me extrañastes?-sonriendo

Amu:¿¡quien te extrañaría?!-grite

Ikuto: pero por lo menos admite que te gusto mi visista de anoche-

Amu:¿visita? ¿Cuál visista?-dije haciéndome la tonta.

Ikuto: oh ya veo te estas haciendo la tonta pero si no lo recuerdas te refrescare a memoria….lo que paso fue que….-oh no lo va a decir tengo que detenerlo

Amu:!eh¡ ¡!rima vamos a buscar a utau¡ -jalandole el brazo.

Rima:¡pero yo quiero escuchar!-grito.

Estuve corriendo por todo el patio buscando a Utau .Rima solo se quejaba tengo que admitir que utau se mueve rápido hasta que a fin La halle

Amu: Utau al fin te encontré!-dije desesperada.

Rima: amu desordenastes mi cabello-se quejo

Utau: ¿eh que pasa?-pregunto.

Rima: bueno al parecer ikuto fue a la casa de amu por la noche y nose ¿talvez paso algo?-dijo arreglándose el cabello.

Utau: ¡! KYAAAAAAAA¡! ¡!QUE PASO AMU ¡! ¡! QUE HICIERON ¡! ¡!ACASO HICIERON EL …-grito fuertemente que se escucho en toda la escuela.

Amu: ¡!yaaaaaaaa ¡! Utau no lo digas fuerte ¡! Y no lo hice-dije molesta y sonrojada.

Rima: auque querías…-susurro pero yo la escuche.

Amu: ¡!que dijistes rima ¡!-grite

Ella solo se quedo callada… pero luego sono el timbre de clases y tenia que estar con el pervertido de tsukiyomi ikuto va ser un dia largo…

Ikuto: veo que vinistes por mi-con un tono burlon

Amu: hay si vine por ti-dije sarcásticamente

Ikuto:ves no aguantas un minuto sin mi-

Amu:no sabes cuando alguien habla con sarcasmo-dije sin emoción

El resto de la clase era aburrido pero cuando hablo con ikuto es un poco divertido … ¡!NO ES QUE ME GUSTA ESTAR CON EL ¡!...solamente es que es menos aburrido hablar con el…pero ikuto dijo algo gracioso… que me rei algo fuerte

Sensei:hinamori-san hay algo gracioso por cual te rias-me dijo fríamente

Amu: emmm-no sabia que decir

Sensei:bueno…esta vez te la dejo pasar pero la próxima no-

Amu: hai-dije avergonzada de todo el curso el sensei siempre me reta ami

Ikuto:supongo que me echaras la culpa no?-sonrie

Amu:no,no te echare a culpa-dije

Ikuto: es bueno escuchar eso …porque siempre me echas la culpa a mi-

Amu:no, solo las veces que son ciertas-dije perdiendo el control

Ikuto:osea siempre-dijo con un tono burlon

Amu: no es siempre!-dije… esperen yo grite eso oh no

Sensei: hinamori-san no escucho lo que acabo de decir hace un momento-dijo muy molesto que se nota en la voz

Amu:si …..-que digo

Ikuto: sensei esto es mi culpa no hace falta que la rete-se culpa por…mi…me siento un poco ¿feliz?

Sensei: bueno si ese es el caso los dos se quedan a limpiar y ordenar los libros de la estantería en orden alfabetico entendido?-

Amu: si-dije desganada

Sensei:entendistes tsukiyomi-san-

Ikuto: si-dijo sonriendo..porque sonríe?

La hora de la escuela paso rápido puedo jurar que ni siquiera paso una hora o tal vez creo que me dormi pero ikuto seguía sonríen ¿Por qué sonríe? Le gusta quedarse a ca a limpiar no lo entiendo no creo que ikuto sea e tipo de chico que le guste limpiar.

Sensei:quiero ver esto limpio ok-dijo y luego se marcho

Rima: amu segura que no quieres que me quede o que te ayude?-me dijo un poco preocupada

Amu:no, yo puedo sola, ve seguramente utau te esta esperando-trate de sonreir

Rima:…bueno ok…..adios-

Amu:…adiós-dije tranquila….ahora que hare con este pervertido playboy!

FIN DE AMU POV

RIMA POV

No estoy segura de dejar a amu con un playboy pervertido me imagino lo mal que la va pasar, creo que ikuto se echo la culpa apropósito para estar con amu …pero ella se dara cuenta.

Utau: estas pensando sobre amu y ikuto verdad?-pregunto

Rima:eh? Si… vos crees que ikuto lo hiso apropósito?-le pregunte-crees que ikuto intente algo?

Utau: si… talvez…sabes el interés que tiene por amu nunca antes lo tuvo-dijo sonriendo

Rima: pero si tal vez la quiere por sexo y luego la tira?...es que si pasa eso amu sufriría mucho-trate de sonar lo mas tranquila

Utau:si,pero si ikuto se enamoraría no se acostaría con cualquiera-dijo algo pensativa- yase! Hay que hacer que ikuto se enamore de amu!-dijo emocionada

Rima:no esta nada mal pero porque amu?

Utau:porque ella es la única que le interesa de esa forma-sonriendo-yo quiero que ikuto sea feliz.

Rima:..ok lo haremos…

Utau:y vos rima como vas con nagi?-dijo pícaramente

Rima:el no me interesa…hoy nisiquiera le hable el estaba coqueteando con algunas chicas-al decir eso me sentí rara

Utau:hay rima estas triste! No te preocupes a nagi le interesa!-dijo feliz

Rima: no me importa si le intereso o no!-grite-y tu con kukai

Utau:ja! Kukai no tiene oportunidad conmigo el solo me molesta –dijo segura de si misma.

Rima:si pero si el te coquetea talvez si sigue asi te puedas enamorar-dije con naturalidad.

Utau:si me enamoraría de el seria una idiota-dijo orgullosa.

Rima: pues lo seras-

Utau:bueno yo me tengo que ir aca chau! Fujisaki Rima digo mashiro Rima-y se fue me enoje un poco sobre lo que dijo.

-tu eres mashiro rima? –me dijo una voz muy conocida y me di a velta y era…

Rima:kirishima-kun! Cuando llegastes-el es Fuyuki Kirishima se mudo a extranjero hace algunos años atrás y también se me confeso.

Fuyuki:hace dos días atrás no pude asistir porque tuve que ayudar a mi mama a desenpacar-sonriendo.-¿ en que clase vas?

Rima: en la clase A –respondi

Fuyuki:creo que este año no podemos estar juntos yo estoy en la B-dijo un poco decepcionado

Rima: eh bueno por lo menos no vamos a ver-me sonroje un poco..ahora se lo que siente amu

Fuyuki: ¿te acompaño a casa?

Rima: si

FIN DE RIMA POV

AMU POV

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Amu:bueno ikuto que te parece si acomodas las mesas y yo limpío el piso?-dije

Ikuto:…..ok….

Dia:amu-chan queres que te ayudemos en algo?-pregunto

Amu:no,gracias-

No costo demasiado era muy poco y los libros de la estantería eran menos que 20 libros nadie donaba libros .

NORMAL POV

Ikuto :eh yoru lleva a las charas de amu en cualquier lugar pero que no estén aca-susurrando

Yoru:hai-nya aprovecha ikuto-nya-

FIN DE NORMAL POV

AMU POV

Amu:bien creo que terminamos chau!-dije emocionada

Ikuto:no, falta mi premio-dijo jalándome hacia el.

Amu:¿premio?-dije algo asustada

Ikuto:si tengo que ir a reclamarlo-en eso ikuto me agarra de a barbilla y se iba acercando mas y mas pero porque no puedo moverme o talvez no quiera…..no,no puedo! Esta muy cerca y finamente sentí sus labios en los mios!

Ikuto es mi primer beso! Se robo mi primer beso!entonces ikuto me muerde el labio y yo sin querer abri un poco mi boca y el aprovecho a meter su lengua recorriendo toda mi yo quería sacar su lengua con mi lengua pero parece como si estuvieran jugando una con la otra mientras que nos besábamos ikuto me apoyo en e escritorio

Sentía que yo estaba caliente talvez ikuto también este caliente a igual que yo ….pero no entiendo porque correspondi su beso! Es un beso de mayores!

Senti algo recorrer por mi pierna ,era la mano de ikuto, que se dirigía a mi entre pierna y logro meter un dedo dando círculos dentro de y yo nos separamos por falta de aire nuestra respiración era algo agitada…en eso ikuto mete dos dedos dentro de mi…

Ikuto:¿te gusta?-

Amu: ahh ahh…-yo solo daba pequeños gemidos no sabia que responder en un momento asi!

Ikuto:lo tomare como un si

Es mas yo no debería estar asi yo debería estar enojada…pero se siente bien… esto no debería estar pasando esto esta mal tendría que hacer esto por amor el es un playboy solo quiere sexo nada mas tengo que parar esto ya

Mientras pensaba ikuto me desabotonaba mi camisa pero yo le agarre la mano

Amu:…para….-susurre muy bajo

Ikuto:eh que dijistes?-pregunto

Amu:que ya pares….-dije avergonzada

Ikuto:pero lo estabas disfrutando-

Amu:yo yo…yo me voy –entonces me arregle lo mas rápido y me fui corriendo.

Oh dios mio que acabo de hacer ahora como voy hacer capaz de verlo tenia que pensarlo dos veces que hare que hare!

IKUTO POV

Por unos momentos tenia a la pelirosa que me volvia loco .fui capaz de ser su primer beso eh? Y si todo iba salir bien también pude ser su primera vez pero eso pasara poco a poco después la dejare como las otras

**Aca el otro cap. Me siento un poco avergonzada por haber escrito esto pero bueno ME ENCANTA EL LEMMON! SI SOY UNA PERVERTIDA **

**PERO QUIERO AGRADECER A MI REVIEWS:**

**HIKARI-CHAN LOVE - VANESA-TSUKIYOMI – MARIPOSITA217 – NOELIA-TSUKIYOMI – LUCY NEKO1807 – NORA NUEZ – MARY USUI – AMUXIKUTO – TENEBRIS FAIRY …. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. 9 capitulo

NORMAL POV

Amu se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pude un poco traumado por lo que paso. Al llegar a su casa primero grito si su mama estaba en casa,por suerte ya se había ido al trabajo, amu fue a su cuarto se tiro en la cama y se puso una almoheda en la cara y empezó a gritar.

Amu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-descargo todo lo que tenia dentro de ella.

Amu: ¡¿COMO FUI CAPAZ DE HACER ESO?!- se gritaba a ella misma.-¿¡PORQUE MIERDA HISE ESO!?-golpeando la almoheda contra la cama ,estaba realmente furiosa.

Seguia golpeando las cosas blanda porque si golpeaba algo duro se peluches desordenaba las sabanas hasta se golpeaba ella misma claro despacio **(N/A:…MASOQUISTA! JEJEJE ESQUE ACABO DE VER EL ANIME "INU X BOKU SS" ES MUY GRACIOSA SE LAS RECOMIENDO LA VOZ DE "miketsukami soushi" ES EL MISMO DEL QUE HACE LA VOZ DEL SEXY IKUTO!)**

AMU POV

No paraba de golper cosas o golpearme estaba realmente furiosa conmigo misma pero no entiendo como fui capaz de hacer eso! .Luego me mire al espejo mi cabello estab desordenado podía notar que me estaban saliendo ojeras…me sente a mi cama y suspire

Amu: ya amu calmate ...-me dije tranquila- ¡¿PERO COMO QUERES QUE CALME POR LO QUE ACABO DE HACER?!-me grite a mi misma-…solo me tengo que calmar es todo…-Otra vez a mi misma-¡¿CALMAR?! ¡!CALMAR LA $#"&%/"&$&$*+ Y TAMBIEN *++]°|$%&%$**(N/A: VIOLACION!)**-al decir eso me tape la boca …que acabo de decir yo no soy asi….es muy raro hablar conmigo misma enserio tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

Ran: …amu-chan vos dijistes eso?- parecía algo traumada.

Amu: ah etto…emmm…si, lo siento no debi decirlo- yo también estoy un poco traumada por lo que dije e hice.

Suu: ¿Qué paso aca? Esta mañana acabo de limpiar y ahora esta todo desordenado-dijo algo gritando.

Dia: Amu-chan que paso aca mirate tu pelo esta desordenado y tienes ojeras nos robaron algo-dijo muy preocupada.

Amu:emm..no yo…fui quien lo hiso-dije muy avergonzada.

Miki:…pero porque?-me pregunto.

Amu:bueno…es que paso algo…que me hiso enojar-dije no quería contarles lo que sucedió me moria de vergüenza.

Miki:…ok…..hoy paso muchas cosas amu-chan desordeno todo el cuarto y vimos a ikuto y amu-chan haciendo el s…-(fue interrumpida por las charas) que! Acaso nos vio no puede ser!

Amu: ¡!QUE¡! NOS VIERON! ¡USTEDES NO SE HABIAN IDO!-grite estaba muy sonrojada

Ran: bueno…si los vimos –dijo algo riendo

Amu: ¡!PERO COMO!

Dia:emmmmm

(FLASHBACK)

Yoru: chicas-nya tengo algo genial que mostrarles-nya-dijo el pequeño gato.

Miki: ¿eh? ¿enserio?-curiosa

Yoru: si! Pero vengan todas!- dijo animandolas

Charas: emmm bueno-dijiero en coro

Pasaron unos minutos y las charas ya se aburrían.

Ran: yoru donde esta lo que nos tienes que mostrar?-dijo cansada

Yoru:eh?... esta aca cerca vamos-nya-dijo algo nervioso.

Suu:pero ya vamos volando muchos minutos –haciendo puchero.

Dia: chicas…. Ya vamosnos..-dijo desganada

Yoru: no! Esperen no vayan-nya!-grito fuertemente.

Las charas volaban muy rápido le divertía oir como gritaba yoru.

Charas: jajajjajajjajjajaj-

Yoru: no! No vallan! Detenganse-nya!- gritaba

Las charas no hicieron caso solo seguían volando hasta una pequeña llegar a la ventana podían ver como ikuto metia su mano dentro de Amu y que ella solo gemia sonrojada. Las charas miraban atentamente estaban traumadas nisiquiera pestañaban.

Yoru: oh no lo vieron…ikuto se enfadara-decia algo asustado

Ran:…amu-chan esta…-

Miki:….haciendo…-

Suu: ….el…-

Dia: ahhh-las charas lo dijieron entre cortado

Al mirar eso las charas se desmayaron y cuando despertaron

Miki: ¿Qué paso?-tocandose la cabeza.

Suu: nose-desuu-frotandose la cara

Ran: ustedes viero lo mismo que yo verdad?- pregunto

Dia: ah…si-dijo abriendo los ojos mas grandes.

Charas: ¡!NO PUEDE SER!¡-DESUU-gritaron en coro pero el "desuu" no.

(fin de flashback)

Miki: y…asi paso-

Amu: entonces lo vieron todo…-estaba muy sonrojada- ¡!BAKAS! ¡! DEBIERON HACERLE CASO A YORU!-grite fuertemente

Ran: bueno…pero ya lo vimos no se puede hacer nada-dijo como animando el ambiente.

Miki:pero...parecia que lo disfrutabas-dijo pícaramente

Amu: ¡!CALLATE! ¡!NO LO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO!-estaba demasiada sonrojada

Amu:pero…ahora que hare?-dije desanimada-como voy hacer capaz de mirarlo?-triste

Dia:amu-chan calmate el es un playboy el ya hiso esto un millón de veces y vos solo eres…-tenia razón dia

Amu: y yo soy otra-al decir eso me sentí rara-…gracias Dia-dije sonriendo e ignorando lo que sentí.-entonces no debo preocuparme ….el…el….solo esta….jugando conmigo-de repente volvi a sentir lo mismo anteriormente.

Ran:¿pasa algo amu-chan?-me pregunto preocupada.

Amu: eh?...no estoy bien-sonriendo-"_tengo que descubrir porque a veces tengo este sentimiento"-_pense.

Amu: chicas quieren comer algo?-pregunte evitando el tema.

Charas: si!-

Me fui a la cocina prepare algo para que comieran las charas yo no quería comer hoy pasaron tantas cosa que nisiquiera tengo terminar les di la comida a mis charas y me fui a bañar me sentía sucia todavía puedo sentir el tacto de ikuto y eso me desagradaba.

Note que mis charas ya se fueron a sus huevos y me fui a mi cama raramente no tenia sueño trate de dormir pero no podía…

Al dia siguiente…

Me levante con mucho sueño quedarme despierta hasta tarde no es muy lindo me quede pensando todo lo que había pasado que sin darme cuenta me dormi

Amu: buenos días mama-dije dormida.

Midori:buenos días amu-chan …ten toma-dijo dándome una cajita…entonces mire la cajita y pude notar que…

Amu: q-que esto ma-mama?!-dije porque cuando mire la cajita eran pastillas para no quedar embarazada! **(N/A: wiiiiiiii ~la charla incomoda~)**

Midori: bueno esto te lo tenia que deciar años atrás es que ya estas grande y las hormonas de una adolecente puede hacer que te ganas de hacerlo y para que no quedes embarazada ahi tienes-lo que me dijo mi mama me impacto …no es que yo no supiera de esto esque es muy incomodo **(N/A:entonces porque crees que se llama "charla incomoda" ¬¬)**

Amu: que insinuas mama!-dije porque talvez sepa lo de ikuto y yo.

Midori:nada solamente que ya esta muy grande y talvez te de ganas de hacerlo-dijo sonriendo-

Amu: tsk yo no lo necesito-dije con mi tono cool y spicy,devolviéndole la cajita

Midori:de todos modos llévatelo ¿Quién sabe cuando pueda pasar?-dijo devolviéndomela.

Amu:no! No me la llevare!-haciendo puchero.

Midori: Hinamori Amu no saldrás de esta casa hasta que te lleves las pastillas-cambiando de tono de voz.

Amu: agh esta bien me las llevare-dije enojada.y puse las pastilla en un bosillo pequeño de mi mochila.

Amu: adiós mama-dije enojada.

Miki:jajjaja tuvistes la charla incomoda-burlandose

Amu:…no le veo o gracioso-dije fríamente.

Amu: mama…baka-susurre- ….auque….-mirando las de la nada me acorde lo que había pasado la otra vez con ikuto-¡!NO! ES UNA TONTERIA!-grite

-¿Qué es una tontería?-

Amu: rima!-dije sorprendida

Rima: ¿Qué es una tontería?-me pregunto otra vez.

Amu: ah..nada-evitando el tema.

Rima: amu ya no me dices nada-dijo en un tono triste-¿Qué pasa ya no quieres que sea tu amiga-de repente le salieron algunas lagrimas.

Amu:si quiero que seas mi amiga!-le explique

Rima: entonces ¿Qué es una tontería?-cambio de humor rápidamente.

Amu: eh… bueno mi mama dijo algo muy tonto nada mas-y empeze caminando rápido porque talvez me pregunte "¿Qué te dijo?".

Rima: ah.. amu espera se te cayo algo-entonces voltee y vi que rima tenia las pastillas

Rima:amu acaso tu tienes…-dijo un poco confundida

Amu; no! Esto es la tontería que me dijo mi mama ella me obligo a traerlo!-explicandole.

Rima: oh ya veo…pero amu tu tienes ganas?-eso me hiso que me sonroje

Amu: baka!claro que no!-gritandole.

Rima:ok..cambiando de tema que paso con ikuto ayer? Paso algo?-eso hiso que me sonrojara.

Amu: eh…no paso nada.-dije vitando mi sonrojo.

Rima:amu somos amigas podemos decirnos cualquier cosa-tiene razón ella es una de mis mejores amigas y últimamente le estaba ocultando algunas cosas.

Amu:bueno te lo contare-suspiro-el me beso y bueno…y me metió la lengua-vi la expresión de rima-y bu-bueno me deje lle-llevar y ikuto metió sus dedos emmm ah-no sabia comodecirlo era vergosonso

Rima: ahh ya entiendo-dijo algo sorprendida.-y se lo diras a utau-

Amu: emm nose es un poco vergonsoso decirlo

Rima:no se lo digas a la rubia teñida-dijo burlonamente

Amu:hey! No le digas asi-dije dándole un pequeño empujo

Rima: bueno entonces se lo diras-

Amu: emmmm si-suspiro.

Rima: asi! Regreso kirishima-kun-parecia feliz y decidi hacerle una broma.

Amu:enserio!...entonces dejaras a nagihiko en el pasado y estaras con kirishima-kun?

Rima: no! Digo si! Digo…eso es trampa ¬/¬-dijo sonrojada

Al llegar entramos a la clase y allí vi a ikuto me estaba sonriendo pícaramente yo solo lo ignoraba el solo pensaba que yo era otra chica con quien pueda jugar pues se ñamente preste atención a la clase creo que ikuto siempre me distrae,suena el timbre del descanso y me voy rápidamente.

Amu: chicas!-grite

Utau: amu! Es verdad lo que me dijo rima!-dijo agarrándome.

Amu: que! Te lo dijo pensé que yo lo iba a decir!-gritando a rima-pero…si es verdad-dije sonrojada.

Utau: tks me lo esperaba de ikuto-dijo orgullosa.

Amu: no es lindo que te lo hagan a vos-dije fríamente

Estuve todo el tiempo con las chicas nisiquiera hablo con ikuto ni lo miro ni nada solo me quiero alejar de el.

Sensei:chicos el profesor de Ciencias Naturales tiene una pequeña demora asi que tienen este rato libre-hay no ahora ikuto hablara conmigo

Ikuto: hola gatita alparecer tenemos un tiempo para nosotros dos…porque no seguimos con lo de ayer-dijo acercándose pero yo me aleje.

Ikuto: oh vamos si te encanto lo que hice ayer-dijo burlonamente.

Amu: solo alejate quieres?-dije molesta.

Ikuto: y si no quiero?-dijo acercándose mas y mas pero yo le tire mi mochila.-hay que agresiva-en eso revisa mis cosas.

Amu: hey! Deja mis cosas!-dije gritándole.

Ikuto: veamos lo que tienes aca…-no hiso caso-oh que es esto?

Ikuto: parece que la gatita esta en celo-dijo mostrando las pastillas.

Amu:eh! No suelta eso! Me obligaron traerlo!-dije tratando de quitárselas.

Ikuto:si tantas ganas tenes de hacerlo yo puedo saciar tus ganas-dijo acercando ami rostro y yo me quede paralizada de sus ojos.

Amu: eh no alejate!-dije volteándome pero el agarra mi cara haciendo que lo mire.

Ikuto: no me alejare-dijo acercando su rostro con el mio estaba tan solo centímetros el se va acercando y yo solo cierro los ojos….pero que estoy haciendo porque no puedo moverme…

-muy bien ya llegue todos a sus asientos-dijo el preofesor .por un momento estaba un poco ansiosa.

Ikuto:nos interrumpieron gatita creo que tendras que esperar-

Amu: como si yo quisiera!-dije alejándome-deja de conquistarme y seducirme-dije enojada

Ikuto:no ,conquistar y seducir es mucho solo te tiro un poco de onda-y se fue a su asiento

El resto paso rápido no podía dejar de pensar porque mi corazón palpita mucho cuando estoy con ikuto y porque cuando esta muy cerca mio no puedo moverme y cada vez que pienso que soy otra mas para ikuto me siento rara ¿Por qué?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (TIMBRE XD)

Utau: amu hablaste con ikuto?-

Amu: si-

Rima: y que paso?-

Amu: nada…

Rima: enserio que paso?-insistio.

Amu:nada…para ikuto solo soy otra mas ..-dije y ese sentimiento volvió.

Utau:ah!...chicas! pueden venir a una fiesta hoy por la noche!-dijo sonriendo.

Rima:¿fiesta?-

Utau:si. Ikuto como es un playboy siempre organiza las mejores fiestas-dijo alegremente-y me preguntaba si ustedes pueden venir?

Amu: ah bueno talvez…-dije insegura.

Rima: si, talvez-

Utau:¿Quién te invito Rima¬¬?-dijo seriamente.-naaaa es mentira también puedes venir.

El resto paso rápido no hable mucho con ikuto quizás porque tiene que organizar a fiesta.y me fui a mi casa

Amu:Tadaima-grite.

Midori: oh amu-chan-

Amu: mama hoy…me invitaron a una fiesta…en la noche y puedo ir-dije insegura.

Midori:si…me alegra que me pregunte..pero rima y utau estarán allí?-

Amu: si!-dije alegremente.

Midori:bueno andate a arreglar no vas a ir asi….me gustaría quedarme aca pero me tengo que ir chau buena suerte amu-chan.

Amu:adiós mama –sonriendo

Amu tiro toda su ropa no sabia que usar **(N/A:TIPICO DE UNA CHICA)**

Amu: ay! No se que usar se me esta haciendo tarde!-gritando.

Miki:amu-chan mira hice este diseño si quieres te lo puedes poner-mostrando su cuaderno

Amu:: genial!

Miki: Dibujo! Dibujar! Dibujado!-entonces tenia puesto unas calceta rojas hasta la rodilla ,unos tacones de color violeta,una mini fada negra con una remera blanca con un pequeño chaleco negro y una corbata violeta con el pelo suelto.

Amu: wow! Miki es genial! Gracias!-dije mirándome al espejo.

Ran: amu-chan podemos ir a la fiesta?-sonriendo.

Amu: claro que s..!-al decir eso me quedo pensando si es una fiesta de ikuto,el pervertido, debe haber cosas pervertidas cosas para adultos como stripper,bailarinas de caño y otras cosas eroticas me las imagino a las charas ahí traumadas…mejor que no vallan

Amu:no,no pueden ir-dije seria.

Suu:que! Porque no!-desuu-dijo triste

Amu:es algo difícil de explicar –luego miro la hora-ya me tengo que ir adiós!-y me fui seguramente las charas deben de estar haciendo puchero.

Utau: si vinieron-dijo feliz

Amu: emm si me dejaron-

Rima: bueno yo tenia tiempo libre y vine-

Y fuimos caminando claro todos los chicos nos miraban nos decían cosas muy babosas y llegamos por fin y era un hotel abandonado!

Amu: utau porque un hotel abandonado?-

Utau: bueno primero porque es grande y segundo porque cuando la gente se pone ebria y quieran hacer algo pueden ir a cualquier habitación.

Rima: tsk típico de el-dijo fríamente.

Entre y era como lo pensé había strippers y bailarinas de caño etc realmente dudo que a estas personas les gusta hacer esto

Stripper: hola hermosa quieres todo esto?-dijo refiriéndose a el

Amu:paso-dije condisgusto no entiendo como las chicas pueden babosear con alguien quien te cree un juguete._ " y las chicas?"_-pense

Empeze a caminar pero no las encontraba y sin querer choque con alguien y le tire la bebida en la ropa

Amu:ay perdón… perdón….

-fijate por donde vas zorra!-entonces esa era la perra,zorra,mono etc de sayaa

Amu:agh justo con vos me tuve que encontrar-dije con disgusto.

Sayaa: cállate estúpida! Sheila traeme una toalla!-y se fue

Sheila: ahora se lo traigo-se iba ir pero yo la agarre.

Amu:por que dejas que te de ordenes? No la hagas caso-dije

Sheila: dejame hinamori-jalando su brazo bruscamente

Amu:intento ser amable y asi es como me pagan!-dije molesta.

NORMAL POV

Rima:amu!-grito

Amu:chicas!...que paso donde fueron?

Rima:utau quería ir al baño-

Utau:chicas vamos arriba hay mas espacio-

Utau: oye rima hay que hacer que amu e ikuto estén a solas-susurro.y rima solo movio la cabeza.

Amu:hey! Chicas que esperan vamos!-dijo alegremente.

Ikuto: hola gatita veo que venistes a mi fiesta y que te parece?-pregunto sensualmente

Amu:bueno..el hotel es muy viejo se puede romper en cualquier momento-

Ikuto:observas mucho porque no me observas a mi-agarrandola de la barbilla y acercándose

Pero la escalera se rompe,era de madera.

Amu:vez! Te lo dije esto se puede romper fácilmente-dijo orgulllosa

Ikuto:sabes que? Me aburris.

-ikuto-kun estas bien-dijo una chica dulcemente

Ikuto:no tan bueno como tu bombom te espero aca arriba-dirigiendose a aquella chica

Amu:tsk que estupido-y se fue.

Amu empezo a buscar a utau y la encontró comiendo ramen con kukai.

Amu:utau me voy a tomar aire fresco y rima?-pregunte

Utau:se fue con nagihiko porque te vas a tomar aire?

Amu:esque hay mucha gente es todo-ni ella misma sabe porque se va-.

Amu camina en un pequeño parke que le hacia conocido y vio a un chico…

Amu:tadase-kun!-sorprendida

Tadase: hinamori-san!-sorprendido

Amu: que haces aca tadase-kun?-pregunto

Tadase:primero te toma hace mucho frio en especial cuando usas esa ropa-le dio su campera-y estoy aca porque este parke me trae recuerdos.

Amu:recuerdos?-entonce amu recuerda que este es el parke donde venían con tadase cuando era niña.

Tadase:recordastes no?-sonriendo

Amu: si tada-kun!-amu a decir eso se tapo la boca no era de su estilo decirle asi pero solo tadase sonríe

Tadase:me alegra que me digas asi-dijo un poco sonrojado.

Amu: enserio?-dijo también sonrojada

Tadase:si….

IKUTO POV

Despues de tener sexo con aquella chica me fui de ahí tenia un plan para que tenga a amu en la cama

Ikuto: oye utau y amu?

Utau :ella se fue a tomar aire fresco creo que debe estar en el parke-dijo un poco domida

Me fui directo al parke y me encuentro a amu hablando con un chico rubio vi que ella estaba sonrojada..

Ikuto:con que ese es tadase eh?-me dije a mi mismo.

Por alguna extraña razón me molesto verla con el nose porque pero me molesto mas al ver que esa esena se estaba poniendo mas acaramelada nose porque melosta pero me fui de allí no quería estar en ese ambiente y regrese al hotel

Utau:ey! Ikuto por esa cara larga? Que paso?-me pregunto

Ikuto: nada-dije

Utau: ikuto puedes decirme cualquier cosa-me dijo sonriendo.

Ikuto:mmm…-

No sabia porque me sentía molesto pero para calmarme me fui con una chica en una habitación y asi puedo relajarme.

**Ya termine por fin perdón por la demora la próxima vez no tardare mucho y gracias por sus reviews quiero hacerles una pregunta es que estuve averiguando por ahí **

**¿habra una 4ta temporada de shugo chara? Respondan por favor es que quiero saber por que vi un video de youtube donde dice "Posiblemente 4ta temporada de shugo chara" y bueno yo lei los comentarios para ver si es verdad o no díganme! Bueno hasta la proxima**


	10. 10 capitulo

AMU POV

Estaba un poco feliz porque fui a la fiesta lo cual me resulto un desastre y por otro lado pude estar un tiempo con Tadase-kun, creo que tadase-kun levanta mi animo

Entonces subi a mi cuarto un poco despacio porque supuse que mis charas dormí a mi habitación pero me tropecé con algo me levante y encendí la luz…me quería matar cuando vi comida tirada,la cama desecha,mi ropa tirada y mis maquillajes tiradas y desgastadas

Amu: ¡¿PERO QUE PASO ACA?! –estaba realmente furiosa

Dia: oh! Amu-chan llegastes! –dijo la vi tenia unos de mis sostenes en la cabeza y los labios y ojos pintados con maquillaje.

Amu: ¡¿ PERO DIA QUE TE PASO?! –no se veía a ella.

Dia: ah!...bueno las charas…estaban enojadas porque no las dejastes ir a la fiesta… y bueno decidieron hacer un pijamada party…. –dijo un poco sonriendo –pero no es que yo quisiera…pero luego me atrajo la diversión –defendiendose a ella misma.

Ran: ….que pasa amu-chan –frotandose los ojos .Ella tenia anteojitos dibujados en la cara y manchas de comida en la boca.

Amu: pero a vos que te paso Ran?! –mirandola.

Miki: Urusai! –se levanto de un bigote dibujado en la cara y en la frente tenia escrito _"me gusta Yoru!"_.

Amu: miki….tu también-

Suu: callense no puedo dormir bien-desuu –Ella tenia una uniceja debujado y toda la cara pintado de color verde

Amu: pero chicas que se hicieron en la cara! –dije un poco impresionada.

Miki: eh?...jajajaja Suu tienes toda la cara de verde –riendose fuertemente.

Suu:mira quien lo dice! A ti te gusta Yoru-desuu –señalando enojada.

Ran:ya ya las dos se ven feas –tratando de animar el ambiente pero solo lo empeoro.

Suu: cállate Ran! Tu tienes cuatro ojos –estaba furiosa.

Dia: chicas todas nos vemos mal –Calmo el ambiente.

Amu: pero…¿porque desordenaron todo y porque están todas pintadas y porque hay comida por todos lados? –no dejaba de hacer preguntas zalazarmente.

Ran: no lose….solo recuerdo haber comido un helado casero que Suu preparo…de ahi no recuerdo nada –dijo tratando de recordar.

Amu: Suu que le pusistes al helado?-

Suu: nose solo recuerdo haberle puesto odca lolca vudca –frotandose la cabeza.

Amu: vodka? –pregunte.

Suu:ahm si era eso-desuu –dijo alegremente.

Amu: Suu eso es algo para adultos…ahora tendre que limpiar yo-dije desganada.

Suu:no te preocupes Amu-chan yo limpiare por la mañana –preparandose para decir eso me acoste en mi cama y dormi profundamente.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Despues de saludar a mi mama y tomar mi desayuno me fui lo mas raro es que no vi a Rima no la vi desde la fiesta, utau me habia dicho que ella se fue con Nagihiko ¿Qué habrá pasado? Seguramente se fue mas temprano si debe ser eso rima nunca llega tarde…que yo sepa…

Al llegar no entre ni temprano ni tarde bueno si llegue temprano pero no vi a Rima… y me fui con Utau.

Amu: utau no vistes a Rima? –pregunte.

Utau:no, pensé que estaba contigo…-

Estuvimos todo el tiempo buscando a Rima pero no venia hasta que sono el timbre de clases…luego paso un tiempo y recién había llegado Rima…

Rima:gomen sensei por llegar tarde..! –cuando la vi su pelo estaba desordenado y tenia ojeras al parecer no durmió bien

Rima solo camino hasta a su asiento mirando a nagihiko fríamente pero el solo baja la mirada…paso algo entre ellos?

Luego de que el profesor hablara sobre no se que…sono el timbre claro todos salimos…

Utau: muy bien rima! Porque llegastes tarde tu nunca llegas tarde-

RIMA POV

Utau: muy bien rima! Porque llegastes tarde tu nunca llegas tarde- dijo golpeando en mi escritorio.

Rima: cualquier persona llega tarde…-dije disimulando.

Utau:no! Tu siempre te crees la señorita perfecta no puedes llegar tarde! –dijo exigiendo una explicación.

Rima: mmmmm….

FLASH BACK

Estaba caminando con utau , en la fiesta, y yo me aburría pero luego vi a utau y kukai hablando sobre ramen lo cual yo no entendí

Utau: oye! Rima ahora vengo quedate aca –me dijo como si fuera un perro.

Y bueno yo no conocía el lugar asi que me quede ahí ,la gente como bailaba me empujaba de un lado a otro y claro yo también los empujaba hasta que me perdi en un pasillo

Rima: oh valla! Ahora estoy perdida….

-oh! Hola preciosa cuanto cobras?-me pregunto un hombre baboso y pensaba que yo era una prostituta?! Ni loca

Rima: lo lamento yo no hare eso- dije lo mas tranquila que pude. Y para luego irme

-oh vamos yo pagare mucho –dijo sujetándome el brazo.

Rima: no! Suéltame! –dije jalando mi brazo pero era mas fuerte que yo pero… luego sentí que me agarraron del otro brazo.

Nagihiko: ella no puede hacerlo porque yo ya le pague ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo luego el hombre me miro a mi.

Rima:ahm…si –decidi seguirle el juego y luego el hombre se fue y de ahí llego utau.

Utau:oh! Rima con que aca estabas…-luego miro a nagihiko- o estas con nagihiko creo que sobro aca mejor me voy – y se fue

Rima:no interrump-no pude terminar mi frase porque extrañamente nagihiko me llevo a una habitación.

Rima: hey! Te agradezco que me ayudaras pero ahora tengo que irme –dije caminando hacia la puerta pero se puso en el medio –estas en el medio de la puerta permiso…

Nagihiko: no me moveré –acercandose a mi.

Rima: en-entonces yo me moveré-dije caminando para atrás pero el se acercaba mas y mas.-ey! No te acerques tanto mu-muevete –no me hacia caso se acercaba todavía mas hasta que sentí sus labios en los mios trate de empujarlo pero no pude era mas fuerte! Auque por alguna extraña razón una parte de mi quería corresponderle no me deje…y de repente sentí su lengua en mi boca y fue cuando el bajo la guardia lo empuje y lo golpee en la cara,lo abofetee.

Rima: ¡!BAKA! NO VUELVAS HACER ESO! –Dije sonrojada.

Nagihiko: rima-chan –acercándose a mi.

Rima: ¡ N-NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTES ESO?! –ya se estuve realmente histérica solo por un beso pero el tipo me quería violar!. –N…!N-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! –después de decir eso me fui de esa habitación azotando la puerta fuertemente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Rima: mi despertador se rompió es todo –dije disimulando

Solo se quedaron calladas no decía ni una sola palabra

Utau: amu vos le crees ¬¬ -dijo fríamente.

Amu: …no… -fue lo único que dijo.

Rima: si quieren no me creean yo se que dije la verdad –dije sonriendo orgullosamente.

Utau: bueno que se le va hacer –dijo con un suspiro.

NORMAL POV

Las chicas se la pasaban el tiempo hablando sobre cosas de chicas típico todo era como rutina diaria ikuto siendo pervertido con amu ,utau y kukai compitiendo sobre cualquier cosa y Rima y Nagihiko no se dirigían la palabra ni siquiera se miraban después de el "incidente" amu y utau estaban confundidas porque casi siempre hay una pelea entre rima y nagi ,que les resulto raro que no se hablaran

Amu: nee nee crees que haya pasado algo entre rima y nagi? –susurro porque entonces la podría oir pero rima estaba distraída.

Utau: la verdad creo que si …mirala estaba muy callada el dia de hoy –susurro,rima estaba caminando despacio mirando hacia delante.

Rima: me tengo que ir mis padres me necesitan –dijo de repente de la nada estaba realmente incomoda.

Amu: no! Espera –sujetandole del brazo –ey rima nose lo que te paso o porque actuas raro pero nos gustaría que nos contaras cualquier cosa –dijo la pelirosa sonriendo dulcemente.

Rima:…..esta bien…pero no se rian….-dijo algo le conto a amu y utau porque había estado de esa manera.

Utau: ah! Nunca crei que nagi hiciera eso! El es mas tranquilo…..pero rima te pusistes por una cosa tan pequeña –dijo arqueando la ceja

Rima: y entonces como tenia que actuar! Como actuarias si viene un tipo y te besa de la nada! –grito fuertemente

Utau:emmm…bueno –utau solo miraba a amu.

Amu:eh? Yo? porque me miras a mi? –dijo inocentemente

Utau: tu debes saber la respuesta siempre mi hermano te besa de la nada –dijo mirándola desafiadamente.

Amu: ah? Bueno…yo…yo nose –dijo riendo. –luego hablamos es muy tarde –dijo tratando de evitar el tema

Utau: esto aun no se acaba hinamori amu!-dijo gritándole que todas las personas la miraban.

Dia: me sorprendió que nagihiko haga eso – dijo sonriendo.

Miki: amu-chan apurate vamos a llegar tarde….mi maratón en la tv ya va empezar! –dijo apurándola cosa que a amu no la agradaba.

Amu: ¡!no es mi culpa de que utau y kukai quisieron hacer competencia! –dijo molesta no le gusta que le echen la culpa.

Miki: pero de todos modos apurate! Son las 17:54 –dijo fijándose en un reloj que se encontraba en un pequeño parque.

Amu: en un momento asi solo necesitamos….Un atajo! –dijo fuertemente al decir la ultima palabra.

Amu y las charas caminaban rápidamente ,amu miraba por todos lados y las charas solo seguían a amu ,la pelirosa miraba curiosamente todas las calles.

Amu: mmmm…chicas no se asusten o se enojen…pero creo que nos perdimos –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Miki: ¡¿QUE?! ¡PENSE QUE SABIAS DONDE IBAMOS! –dijo muy histérica.

Amu:bueno…sabia pero no se que paso jeje –dijo avergonzada.

Ran:entonces estuvimos caminando sin saber donde íbamos –dijo un poco triste –y… ahora donde vamos? –pregunto.

Amu: mmmm…talvez hay que seguir caminando –dijo la pelirosa un poco preocupada

Entonces las chicas estuvieron caminando un poco asustadas,no sabían donde ivan.

AMU POV.

Estuvimos todo el tiempo caminando me asustaba mucho no sabia donde iba todo estaba oscuro ¡que voy a hacer! Estaba sola, mis amigables charas se fueron a dormir en mi bolso dejándome a mi completamente sola

Amu:…¿Qué lugar es este no lo conozco?... –me dije a mi misma estaba decir verdad estaba muy silencioso y algo oscuro ¡¿Por qué la gente se duerme temprano?! …pero no me sentía tan sola en esa calle podía escuchar algunos pasos detrás de mi pero quien me seguirá hasta esta hora?.

Amu: i-ikuto sos vos?...-pregunte porque el único que seguiría seria el neko hentai –si,sos vos n-no quiero bro-bromas! –grite pero no escuchaba nada.

Ikuto:mmmm…si soy yo… -me dijo no lo podía ver bien y su voz no sonaba a la de el ,pero no lo di importancia.

Amu: -suspiro- me asustastes….porque me sigues? –pregunte era raro que alguien me persiguiera a esta hora.

Ikuto: mmm…..-no me respondió.

Amu:bueno..ya que estas aca me puedes decir donde esta mi casa?...es que me perdi –dije riendo se que no era mi estilo pero bueno.

Ikuto:si…-fue lo único que se acercaba mas y era un muchacho con una campera y una gorra y unos jeans sucios **(N/A: amu como puedes confundir a ikuto quien es extremadamnte sexy *¬* con un chico como ese ¬¬)**

Amu: t-tu no e-eres i-ikuto! –estaba realmente aterrorizada por que una persona quería pasarse por ikuto.

-nose quien ese ikuto, pero se que no esta aca –dijo sonriendo lo cual me asusto y luego me agarro de los brazos y me los puso atrás de la espalda.

Amu: NO! ESPERA! SUELTAME! –Empece a gritar lo mas fuerte que pude para que alguien me pueda oir .

-ey,calla perra!…-dijo jalando mi pelo- que hermoso pelo que tienes..-dijo sonriendo y lamio mi cuello me desagradaba.

Amu: suéltame! Por favor! No le dire a nadie! –dije sentía que me estaban brotando algunas lagrimas

-agh gritas mucho…John tapale la boca – y de ahí salió otro chico quien tenia un pañuelo blanco lo cual me lo puso en la boca y lo ato llevaron a un callejón sin salida y de ahí me tiraron al piso haciendo que raspara los brazos y la piernas

-mmm…que crees que tengamos que hacer John? –dijo sonriendo pervertidamente

-simple…lo mismo de siempre -dijo y de ahí se acerco a mi yo simplemente me alejaba ,corto el pañuelo que tenia en la boca con una navaja.

Amu:por favor! No me hagan nada! No se lo dire a nadie! Por favor! –dije entre lagrimas estaba muy asustada nadie me salvaría de esta…

-sabes? No corte el pañuelo para que gritaras sino para escuchar tus gemidos –dijo agarrandome del cuello fuertemente.

-deja de hablar con ella me aburro..comenzemos ahora –al decir eso ese chico empezó a cercarse a mi ,no me podía mover porque el otro chico me tenia sostenida.

Comenzó a sacarme el uniforme rápidamente dejándome con una remera de ligas que tenia abajo sabia que hacer lo único que hacia era suplicar que no me hagan nada pero no funcionaba después de esto seguramente me iban a matar!

Amu: no me toques! Por favor! Déjenme! – el chico no dijo nada solamente sonrio .Derepente rompió mi remera dejándome en sosten lo cual también rompió de un tiro dejando ver mis pechos ,estaba con mucho miedo de perder mi virginidad con unos tipos como estos no sabia que hacer estab temblando me dolían las piernas y los brazos.

-mmm que pechos tan grandes tienes me voy a divertir mucho –dijo frotando mis pechos

Yo solo gritaba que alguien me ayude pero nada nadie me puede salvar de esta que puedo hacer!...ah cierto mis charas….MIS CHARAS!.

Amu: RAN!,MIKI!,SUU!,DIA! –grite muchas veces los nombres de mis charas ,seguía gritando.

-porque gritas esos nombres tan raros!? –dijo apretándome los pechos e hiso que me doliera.

Amu: R-RAN! MI-MIKI SU –No pude termir de cir porque el chico me grito.

-QUE TE CALLES! –luego me golpeo en la cara hiso que llorara.

Amu:DEJAME! NO ME TOQUEN! SUELTENME! QUE ME SUELTEN! –grite entre lagrimas moviéndome de un lado a otro. Por un milagro vi que Ran salía del bolso

Ran: por que tanto ruido! –dijo frotándose los ojos.

Amu: ra-ran a-ayudame! Grite,lo cual el chico volteo…pero los humanos sin charas no las ven!

Ran: a-amu-chan que pasa!? –al parecer se sorprendió estaba con algunas lagrimas.

Amu: a-ayudame!- dije casi gritando

-oye! Niña nose con quien hablas pero cállate!

FIN DE AMU POV

NORMAL POV

Ran: que hago,que hago,que hago –balbuceaba-…MIKI! SUU! DIA! –grito

Miki: que pas…que le están haciendo a amu-chan! –dijo gritando muy alrmada.

Dia: que hacemos! –dijo asustada.

Ran:emmm nose hay que alejarlos! –y las charas empezaron a golpearlos pero no podían eran demasiado pequeñas y no las podían ver.

Suu: hay que buscar a alguien nosotras no podemos! –dijo y las charas empezaron a volar en busca de alguien quien si pueda ayudarlas

**BUENOP PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDON POR LA GRAN DEMORA ES QUE ESTUVE CON MUCHOS EXAMENES TODA LA SEMANA NO SOLO UNA SEMANA MUCHAS SEMANAS**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A MELI-CHII POR RESPONDER MI PREGUNTA LO CUAL ME ACLARO UN POCO**

**VOY A TRATAR DE NO TARDARME MUCHO ES QUE ESTABA TAN OCUPADA**

**BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA-NEE **


	11. 11 capitulo

One NORMAL POV

Las charas se encontraban volando de un lado a otro desesperadamente ,gritaban en la oreja de las personas o tocaban el en hombro pero por desgracia nadie las podía sentir

-mama hay una cota votando…es un hadita! De colo vede! Como en lo cueto de hada –dijo alegremente, un niño de tipo de tres años.

Suu: si! Si! Dile a tu mama que necesitamos su ayuda onegai-dessu –acercandose al nene.

-mama! La hadita de vede dice que netetitan aduda –dijo ajitandole la blusa que tenia su mama no le hiso caso pensó que estaría en la etapa donde tendría amigos imaginarios, solo se limito a sonreir y se fue.

Dia: ¡¿ que hacemos chicas?!...¡amu-chan será …sera ! –estaba con algunas lagrimas que nisiquiera podía terminar su frase

Ran:¡ no hay que pen-sar en e-so hay que te-tener fe! –dijo tratando de sonar fuerte pero solo tartamudea.

Miki:…..Yoru…. –

Suu: miki! No es hora fantasear! Hay que buscar ayuda! –agarrandole de la ropa y agitándola.

Miki: No! Es yoru! Alla! –dijo señalando,a un grupo de gatos que maullaban y ahí estaba Yoru entre ellos.

Las charas,sin dudarlo, fueron volando hacia Yoru.

Yoru: ustedes! Son molestas…vallanse! –dijo con arrogancia.

Ran: seria divertido discutir! Pero no podemos necesitamos ayuda! –dijo alterada.

Yoru:agh… no ustedes solo traen problemas-nya –

Dia: mira! Yo no quería pedir ayuda! Pero tengo que hacerlo por amu-chan! Entiendes ella esta en peligro! –agitando la ropa del pequeño gato.

Ran: Dia…. –estaba sorprendida Dia no era asi,jamás ha tenido esa personalidad pero estaba enojada,triste y alterada etc.

Yoru:bu-bueno-nya ….los llevare con ikuto… –tenia miedo del comportamiento de Dia.

Las charas volaron rápidamente ,hacia un pequeño puesto de taiyaki…

FIN DE NORMAL POV

IKUTO POV

Estaba comprando taiyaki .Podia distinguir a yoru y a otras charas mas no la pude distinguir.

Yoru: ikuto-nya ellas necesitan tu ayuda-nya –

Ikuto: ustedes son las charas de amu verdad? –pregunte pero alparecer eran de ella.

Suu: ikuto-san onegai ayudanos…amu-chan esta en problemas-desuu – dijo con un tono de suplica.

Ikuto: tsk cualquier problema de esa niña no me incumbe –dije fríamente, para luego irme.

Miki: onegai ikuto o tavez amu podría morir –cuando la chara azul,dijo eso me asombro tan grande era el problema hasta la muerte,talvez debería ayudarla de todos modos es lo correcto ,pero de algún modo sentía que tenia que ayudarla.

Ikuto:…hagamos esto rápido…-susurre,y poniéndome un taiyaki en la boca.

Luego hice cambio de personalidad con Yoru,saltando de árbol a árbol, me encontraba en un barrio desolado no había nadie apenas se podía alumbrar,¿quien seria tan tonto para estar en este lugar? pues ese tonto seria amu.

Ikuto: ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte a las charas de amu.

Dia: estamos cerca síguenos –entonce segui a la chara de amarillo, en el camino podía ver tiras de ropa no,notaba muy bien lo que era pero había mas tiras de ropa..

Ikuto:…estos es el uniforme de mi preparatoria…-dije con las tiras en mis manos -…no me digan que amu esta siendo…-dije ¿preocupado?¿ Desde cuando me preocupo por una chica?...debe ser por que es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación asi…

Segui las tiras de ropa hasta un callejón sin salida

Veo que amu estaba casi desnuda, con un poco de sangre con dos sujetos extraños….pero como pudieron! Herirla estaba sangrando! Y le cortaron el pelo! Lo tenia hasta los hombros ,estaba realmente enojado quería sacaron de mis pensamiento una voz…

Amu: i-i-i-ku-to–dijo con lagrimas en la cara.

FIN DE IKUTO POV

AMU POV

Cuando las charas se fueron por ayuda,pensé en ganar tiempo asi que empece a patear y a gritar

Amu: kyaaaaaa ¡dejenme! ¡dejenme! ¡dejenme!... –dije pateando a los chicos lo cual golpee a uno en la cara.

-ay! Maldita perra! Quedate quieta! –dijo agarrándome los hombros lo cual me asuste.

Amu:¡dejenme! ¡dejenme! ¡dejenme! –grite nuevamente volteando mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-deja de moverte p**** **(N/A: lamento las palabras me siento rara escribiendo esto ) **–dijo agarrándome de el pelo y estirándolo.

-mmm…ya te había dicho lo lindo que era tu pelo ¿no? –dijo mirándome .Luego saco una navaja grande y corto mi pelo…lo tenia hasta los hombros como cuando tenia 12 años

Amu: nooo! Mi….mi… pe..lo –dije entre lagrimas,recuerdo cuando mi mama me dijo que le recordaba a mi abuela, mi pelo largo y rosado, y fue lo ultimo que toco mi abuela antes de morir, y desde ahí decidi no cortármelo nunca…hasta ahora…

Amu: n-no me-me to-toqu-en! –dije entre cortando,no podía respirar.

-que niña tan tonta….-dijo sonriendo-bueno..sigamos…-luego de que el sujeto dijo eso. Se empezaron a acercarse cubri todo el cuerpo cerrando lo ojos fuertemente esperando que todo pasara rápido.

-oye niña ,no es divertido si no abres los ojos –yo solamente ignore ese comentario,y segui con los ojos cerrados.

-si no lo abres ,yo los abrire y no será con las manos sino con una cosa filosa…¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿no? –me asuste cuando dijo eso ,que no tuve otra que abrir mi ojos por complento.

No quería mirar como me tocaban,y después me mataran y me dejen tirada por ahí decidi mirar por otro lado….¿ikuto? …¡¿ikuto?!

Amu: i-i-i-ku-to –dije con lagrimas,creo que estoy salvada

Ikuto: ¡¿QUE MIERDA LE ESTAN HACIENDO?! –

Ikuto empezo a golpearlos ,patearlos ,parecieran como si estuvieran noqueados pero aun asi ,ikuto los golpeaba y tambien ellos pero podia como salia la sangre nunca antes habia visto tanta sangre, sentia que la sangre de los sujetos me ellos me tocaron…tenia que parar esto era muy grave,parecia como los sujetos tenian la cara reforme,Si esto sigue asi ellos podria morir e ikuto podia terminar en la CARCEL!

Amu: …para…-dije en un tono muy bajo,pero seguia golpeandolos.

Amu: ¡para! Ikuto! Por favor! –dije esta vez con confianza.-¡por favor!- no me escuchaba tenia tanto miedo!.

Entonces me pare y abraze a ikuto ,lo mas fuerte que pude,por la que evitar que ikuto los golpeara o sino tendria muchos problemas.

Amu: por…favor ..i-i-ikuto pa-para –dije entre lagrimas

Fin de amu pov

Ikuto pov

Empece a golpear a esos bastardos ¡!COMO SE ATREVEN HACERLES ESO! A MI… DIGO A AMU

Queria matarlos,dejarlos con el craneo roto que nunca puedan caminar! Que mueran .En ese momento no tenia piedad estaba enojado ,escuchaba como amu me hablaba pero no la escuchaba me sego la tentacion de matar a eso unos brazos alrededor mio, evitando que yo golpeara a esos imbeciles,eran pequeñas,suaves,calidas,por alguna razon queria que esos brazos estuvieran siempre.

Amu: por favor ikuto para! – ella estaba llorando,no la queria ver asi.- ya paso…. -.

Ikuto:-suspiro-….yoru! cambio de personalidad –me salieron orejas y cola de gato-ten, toma-le dije dandole mi campera ya que amu no tenia nada puesto(no le vio los pechos a amu),agarre a amu en mis abrazos extrañamente no me hiso nada ni dijo nada ,conociendo a amu ella me diria "_oye! Sueltame neko hentai! Bajame! _Pero extrañamente no lo hiso.

Todo el camino amu no decia nada…debe ser por pasar una situacion asi…

Ikuto:bien…ya llegamos…-dije ya bajándola y sentándola en su cama.- bien oyatsumi –estaba apunto de saltar pero me agarraron de mi camisa.

Amu:…ikuto….-al fin hablo.

Ikuto: nani? –dije mirándola,pero ella miraba el piso.

Amu: emm..yo…bueno…~Gracias~ -dijo mirándome a los que es la primera vez que me agradece.

Ikuto: no tienes que agradecérmelo después de todo estuviste en peligro –dije caminando hacia ella.

Amu: si! Pero…! –la interrumpi

Ikuto: si yo no podría ver a los shugo charas vos no podrías estar aquí,era muy obvio que yo fuera el único podía salvarte –

FIN DE IKUTO POV

AMU POV

Todo el camino con ikuto no dije nada estuve pensando porque mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy con el? Y de todas las personas del mundo el me salvo..podria ser que…¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!..

Ikuto: bien ya llegamos –dejandome en mi cama sentada.-oyatsumi- tengo que detenerlo…por lo menos quiero agradecerle.

Amu: ikuto –dije apenada.

Ikuto: nani? –senti que me estaba mirando.

Amu: yo…bueno…Gracias –mirandole direrctamente a los ojos.

Ikuto: no tienes que agradecérmelo después de todo estuviste en peligro –dijo caminando hacia ella.

Amu: si! Pero…! –me interrumpio

Ikuto: si yo no podría ver a los shugo charas vos no podrías estar aquí,era muy obvio que yo fuera el único podía salvarte –después de todo solo lo obligaron mis charas…no vino a salvarme por su cuenta…me siento decepcionada.-oh! Vamos no estes triste ya se que me amas pero no te pongas asi! –dijo con un tono burlon como cual me -enojo.

Amu: y-yo! No te-te amo! Solo quería agradecerte! Es mas ya te puedes ir!- señalando el balcón para que se vaya.

Ikuto: si si, me voy a ir después de que me des mi recompensa –dijo sonriendo lo cual me asusto.

Amu: re-re-re-recom..pensa? –balbucee me puse nerviosa,cada vez que ikuto quiere algo,algo extraño pasa.

Después de decir eso ikuto me agarro de mis mejillas,lo cual me sonroje, y presiono sus labios con los principio me resisti pero de todos modos tengo que agradecerle,asi que le correspondi, se ve que ikuto quería ir rápido pero yo no podía seguir bien su aire asi que abri un poco mi boca e ikuto aprovecho y metio su lengua recorriendo toda mi boca y yo pensé "¿_que se sentirá sentir la lengua de otro correctamente?" _asi que sentí la humeda lengua de ikuto jugando con mi lengua ,me sentía emocionada,ansiosa,libre y feliz… Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

Ikuto:mmm…no eres tan mala besando –dijo y luego lamio mi labio.

Amu: te-te-tenia q-que agra-agradecerte ¿n-no? –dije tartamudeando nerviosa con mi orgullo.

Ikuto:no tenias que agradecerme en el momento…pero estuviste tan ansiosa de besarme que no podias resistirlo –sonriéndome de una manera provocativa

Amu: no! Es verdad! –gritando-moo ikuto baka ya vete!-dije empujándolo en el balcón para que fuera

FIN DE AMU POV

IKUTO POV

Despues de decirle a amu que no fue por mi cuenta ir a salvarla,vi que ella tenia una expresión triste ,decidi cambiar el tema y le hice una broma lo cual se enojo…por lo menos ya no estamos en ese momento incomodo.

Ikuto: si si, me voy a ir después de que me des mi recompensa –dije sonriendo lo cual parece que se asusto

Amu: re-re-re-recom..pensa? –balbuceo.y depues la bese cada vez que la miraba tenia la increíble necesidad de sentir esos suaves labios y no pude resistir y de la nada la bese al principio no era tan bueno pero luego iba mejorando.

Ikuto:mmm…no eres tan mala besando –dije y luego lami su labio.

Amu: te-te-tenia q-que agra-agradecerte ¿n-no? –dijo tartamudeando con orgullo

Ikuto:no tenias que agradecerme en el momento…pero estuviste tan ansiosa de besarme que no podias resistirlo –sonriéndole de una manera provocativa

Amu: no! Es verdad! –gritando-moo ikuto baka ya vete!-dijo empujándome al balcón para que me fuera.

Ikuto:después seguiremos nuestro juego gatita –sonriendole y ella se sonrojo

**_ya termine! Perdón por la demora es que hice el examen de ingles y me dejaron sin compu y luego hice otro examen para subir mi nota en ingles pero me saque un "fail" no me acuerdo que decía XD pero si sigo asi tendre que ir a clases de verano T_T pero tratare de subir los caps mas seguido **

**Matta-nee w**


	12. 12 capitulo

AMU POV

Ikuto: después seguiremos nuestro juego gatita –ese comentario hiso que me sonroje.

Amu:¡que juego ni nada! –lo empuje mas fuerte para qué se fuera.-ese ikuto hace que me enoje –me lo dije a mi misma –le agradezco que me ayudara –de alguna forma me hiso sentir muy feliz de que ikuto me salvara…

Ran: amu-cha perdonanos si ikuto fue una molestia…es que no teníamos a alguien con ir –me dijo suplicando.

Miki: ja! Claro que no fue una molestia! No vistes que intercambiaban saliva –ya! Enserio me hiso enojar! Voy a golpearla! No me detengan!.

Amu: urusai! Yo no haría eso con ese estúpido neko hentai! –gritandole locamente.

Miki: es verdad esta vez no intercambiaron saliva…¡intecambiaron lenguas! Jajaja-me lo dije muy burlona me hiso sentir muy… muy… muy…

Amu:¡urusai! ¡urusai !urusai! ¡urusai! ¡urusai! –explote! Ya casi no tenia aire.- ya me enoje! A dormir todas!...Ran la luz! –tapándome la cara.

Suu: pero amu-chan no comimos todavía –

Amu:prepárense algo!-estaba cansada para cocinar.

Dia: por lo menos decifectate esas herida …se ven muy graves –acercandose unas de mis heridas que estaban en mi rodilla.

Amu: no! No quiero todavía me dule un poco…-haciendo puchero.

Dia: pero se te va hacer mas peor –estaba procupada,pero no creo que se empeore.

Amu:no! No quiero! –dije alejándome.

Miki:-suspiro-….que tal si te pones algunas vendas –tenia vendas en las manos.

Amu:mmmm…bueno. –agarre las vendas y me las puse cuidadosamente por quizás haga un movimiento falso y me lastimara.- listo!...me quiero dormir…estoy cansada…hoy pasaron muchas cosas…-bostezando.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

mi despertador había sonado ,haciendo que me levantara de golpe y que me doliera las heridas.

Amu: auch!... –me choque con la punta de mi mesa de luz,en unas de mis heridas.-.

Suu:amu-chan es mejor que te lo decifectes o sino te dolerá peor-desuu-lo dijo con un tono preocupada.

Amu: no…estare bien solo es una pequeña herida jejeje –auque fuera pequeña la herida me dolia mucho,no solo esa herida tenia unas cuantas.

Dia: auque sea pequeña te debe doler mucho ¿verdad? –mirando la herida seriamente.

Amu: no, no es nada me he hecho peores jejeje…..es mejor que me aliste se me ara tarde –despues de decir aquello,me aliste lentamente me dolían las piernas y brazos,no podía hacer mucho movimiento….¿que voy hacer en la clase de Educ. Fisica?.

Cuando termine de ponerme mi uniforme ,peinarme y todo ect, me pare en la escalera…¿Qué le dire a mama sobre mi pelo y mis heridas…tengo que inventar algo…

Amu:o-ohayo ma-mama –lo dije rápido,para que luego pueda irme rápidamente,y que mama no vea mi "supuesto cambio".Pero antes de abrir la puerta para irme…

Midori: ohayo amu-ch…-oh no creo que lo noto…¿¡QUE LE DIGO?! ¡NO LE PUEDO DECIR QUE UNOS TIPOS INTENTARON VIOLARME Y ME CORTARON EL PELO!...mama me contratara un guardaespaldas…!O PEOR!...MAMA ME LLEVARA Y ME TRAERA DE LA ESCUELA!...¡QUE VERGONSOSO!

Midori:amu-chan…tu…te…¡olvidastes tu cuaderno de matematicas! –entragandome mi cuadreno.

Amu: ahm!...gracias….mama –riendo dio cuento.-emmm mama no notas algo diferente…-como puede ser que no lo note.

Midori:mm..no…digo si! Te cortastes el pelo –sonriendo.

Amu:..si…¿y?...-de alguna forma esperaba mas.

Midori: y nada…me gusta me recuerdas cuando eras niña.

Amu: amm si..ya me -nee mama –

Sali de mi casa caminando unas pares cuadras y me encontré con Rima y Utau,es extraño verla juntas.

Utau: oh! Amu ohayo… -sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Amu: oh! Ohayo chicas –exclame.

Utau: amu tu..te cortastes el pelo –perecia conguelada.

Amu:ah! Esto…me aburri del pelo largo!..y decidi cortármelo jejeje ¿me queda bien? –lo dije lo mas convicente que pude,

Rima: te queda bien pareces cuando estabas en primaria-

Utau: y esas heridas? –mirando mi rodilla.

Amu: es…es que estuve jugando con mis charas y me cai de la escalera –rei nerviosamente- pero no es nada serio.

Rima:mmm…hay que apurarnos vamos a llegar tarde –dijo un poco seria.

Ya llegamos y yo estaba muy nerviosa,auque no se notara, todo el mundo miraría el corte de pelo que me hicieron,pero tendre que usar mi actitud de Cool and Spicy lo cual no me gusta usar,me hace sentir muy lejos de los demás.

-oh! Mire hinamori se corto el pelo!...que Rebelde (N/a: ENSERIO! Por un corte de pelo! Para eso yo me razuro toda la cabeza!)

Todos y todas murmuraban cualquier tipo de cosas ,que me las tuve que aguantar,hasta que no pude mas..

-tsk con ese corte creo que perdió todo su encanto –me molesto por completo,no es que yo le tome importancia a lo que me dicen es que no aguanto mas..

Amu: porque mejor no te metes en tus cosas!Baka!...apuesto que eres un tipo sin vida social que solo puede decir comentarios sobre otro ¿no? Ja! –cuando termine de decir eso vi la expresión de chico,tenia una cara de tristeza,oh no lo hise otra vez ..odio usar mi tono cool and spicy inconsientemente.

Utau: uh! Amu creo que le distes en el blanco. –dijo un poco burlona.

Amu: lo hise otra vez…tendre que disculparme –me fui directo a encontrar a ese chico,pero se ve que me tropecé y me cai,pero me cai en cuatro patas,al sentir mis rodillas y mis manos en el piso me empezaron a doler fuertemente ,casi no podía pararme

Al final no pude encontrar a ese chico y disculparme,me doia todo el cuerpo que no pude caminar,al no poder caminar muy bien me saltee una clase para que me sienta mejor.

FIN DE AMU POV

IKUTO POV

Me sentía de buen humor esta mañana,aun sigo sintiendo el sabor de los labios de amu,a veces me da ataques de sentir ese sabor todo el dia,que no puedo que utau se fue para otro lado pero no le tome mucha importancia

Cuando inicio la clase tuve la esperanza de que viera a la pelirosa ahí sentada…pero no,pensé que llegaría tarde como siempre pero ,no había señal de ella.

Ikuto: nee utau amu vino a la escuela? –lo dije sin importancia.

Utau :mmm si vino…pero luego tuvo que buscar a un chico –sonriendo.

Ikuto: ¿un chico?...-me molestaba mucho eso de buscar un una chica tiene buscar a un chico y se saltea una clase quiere decir que ellos….no creo que amu se entregue a un chico..sino pudo entregarse a mi, no creo que pueda con otro.

Estuve nervioso toda la clase ya quería que suene el timbre de descanso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella con un chico?.

Fin de ikuto pov

Normal pov

Amu se encontraba en el baño le dolían las piernas y brazos,como para seguir caminando.

Ran:amu-chan creo que hay que ir a la emfermeria…se ven aun peores que ayer –con un tono de preocupación.

Miki:amu-chan las heridas todavía siguen abiertas…se te infectara toda la piel.

Amu: apenas puedo pararme –agarrandose de las paredes.

Ran: ya se! Que tal si hago cambio de personalidad-lo dijo un poco alegre.

Amu:mmm tavez –la pelirosa no estaba segura de que eso funcione.

Ran: cambio de personalida! –la cruz que tenia amu en el pelo se convirtió en un corazón.

Amu apenas pudo caminar algunos pasos le dolía muy fuerte todo el cuerpo, apenas pudo llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea ,un lugar donde nadie iba.

Amu: no puedo mas…me rindo..me duele todo el cuerpo –sentandose en la escalera.

Dia: no te preocupes amu-chan pediremos ayuda a rima y utau –sonriendole para que la tranquilizara.

Amu:….ok…..-sonriendo forzadamente.

Miki: no hay que pedir ayuda a rima y utau…tengo una idea mejor- susurrando para que amu no las escuchara.

Luego de que escucharan a miki y su idea(n/A:todos saben su idea asi que deben imaginárselo)

Suu: ahí esta-desuu –señalando. A un peliazul que alparecer buscaba algo o a alguien

Dia: ikuto, amu esta gravemente débil nos podrías ayudar?-lo dijo lo mas amablemente.

Fin de normal pov

Ikuto pov

Dia: ikuto amu esta gravemente débil nos podrías ayudar?-me dijo unas de las chara de amu.

Ikuto:tsk ami siempre me piden ayuda…pidansela a alguien –

Miki:oh! Bueno…creo hay que pedírsela a tadase-kun…seguramente el príncipe podrá…-al oir ese nombre me molesto.

Ikuto: esta bien los ayudare –dije desganado

Ran: pero dijiste qu…-la interrumpi

Ikuto:llévenme donde esta ella o sino cambiare de opinión –se lo dije fríamente.

Me llevaron en una escalera que conducía hacia la azotea…pero amu no puede ser tan tonta como para venir aca …pero por mala suerte lo es…y ahí estaba con el pelo que le cubria la cara y tenia unas heridas muy feas.

Amu:eh? …ikuto…que haces aca? –parecía dormida.

Ikuto:vengo ayudarte –entonces la tome como una princesa,lo cual empezó a quejarse.-deja de quejarte agradece que te estoy ayudando.

Amu: no quiero tu ayuda!- no parecía estar segura.

Ikuto:que mala suerte porque la tienes…ahora cállate sino te violare-mirandole-soy capaz de hacerlo.

Amu se quedo callada,enserio piensa que la violare,bueno soy capaz de hacerlo pero era gracioso ver como se sonroja y se inflan sus iba ala emfermeria unos cuantos estudiantes nos vieron y empezaron divulgar rumores.

Amu pov

Habíamos llegado a la emfermeria lo cua no había nadie,ikuto empezó sacar algunas cosas que no alcance ver,hasta que pude ver el alcohol.

Amu: sa-sabes ikuto me-me si-siento mejor n-no hace fa-falta que uses al-alcohol –tartamudee ,no quería poner alcohol me dolia mucho

Ikuto: tienes que ponértelo se empeorara mas de lo que esta –tratando de ponerme pero lo esquive-no es hora de jugar amu póntelo.

Amu: pero no quiero! Me duele! –grite.-no hay otra cosa! Que no duela!.

Fin de amu pov

Ikuto pov

Amu: pero no quiero! Me duele! –grito.-no hay otra cosa! Que no duela!.

Cuando dijo millones de cosas se me ocurrieron en la mente,asi que quería probar unas de mis ideas.

Ikuto: si la hay-sonriendole maliciosamente.

Amu: enserio? Ponemela –alparecer esta chica si es muy inocente.-total que no me duela esta bien.

Ikuto: ah..bueno si es lo que quieres. –sonriendole.

Agarre la pierna de amu cuidadosamente y le empece a lamer la heridas intentaba alejarme pero estaba muy debil todavía que no podía,amu daba pequeños suspiros,auque se notaba que le gustaba no quería admitirlo.

Y ahí estaba el premio mayor unas heridas estaban en los pechos de amu,pero no en sus pezones,que mala suerte..pero peor es nada ,empece desabrochar su camisa dejando ver sus heridas,la cual empece a lamer lentamente.

Amu: ahh…ahh pa-para i-i-ikuto.-no parecia estar segura de lo que estaba diciendo,asi que decidi tambien una herida en el cuello de amu ,la cual tambien lami,me gustaba sentir e sabor de su piel suave,

Amu:ya ba-basta i..ahh..iku..ahh..ikuto –solo segui lamiendo su cuello y me di cuenta de que yo estaba encima de amu.

Ikuto:wow amu tenes heridas por todo el cuerpo…supongo que tendre que ver en donde las tenes –tocando su sosten para que pueda quitárselo.

Amu:basta por favor!..yo..yo yo no te amo ikuto! –esas palabras me dolieron fuertemente,como si no pudiera moverme,¿Por qué me siento de esta manera con amu?.

Ikuto: jajaja solo bromeaba…pensastes que te haría algo ¡baka! –tenia que improvisar algo de repente no estaba de humor.

Amu: tus…bromas llegan muy lejos…ikuto –estaba muy sonrojada.

Ikuto:bueno…hay que decifectarte amu –suspirando

Amu: que! Pero tu ..no –la interrumpi

Ikuto: solo era una broma amu ….-

Fin de ikuto pov

Normal pov

Con rima y utau.

Utau:nee rima he escuchado rumores que amu e ikuto se encuentran en la emfermeria.

Las chicas fueron en a emfermeria pero en la puerta se encontraba muchas estudiantes.

Rima ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta aca? –pregunto.

-es por que Hinamori Amu la ¡Cool and Spicy¡ e Tsukiyomi Ikuto "El PlayBoy Sexy" están teniendo sexo ferozmente kyaaaaaa –dijo una fan de ikuto, locamente y todos empezaron a gritar "kyaaaaa"

Rima:no creo que amu sea capaz de hacer eso –susurro.

-debes creerlo por que sea escuchado gemido como "ikuto ya basta"o "ahh ikuto" –otra fan loca respondió

Utau: pss no lo creo….muy bien todos lárguense!-echando a todas las chicas que estaba ahí,pero la mayoría no quería irse-¡si se van les regalare bóxers de ikuto!-gritando.

-kyaaaa bóxers de ikuto yo los quiero (n/A: no me pregunten quien fue esa¬/¬ ya todos lo saben)

Rima:bóxers de ikuto enserio? –dijo sarcásticamente

Utau: no importa …escuchemos –las dos rubias apoyaron sus orejas en la puerta y escucharon lo siguiente:

Amu:espera ikuto no seas bruto…estoy nerviosa –

Ikuto:no dolerá mucho…contemos hasta tres 1…2…3!

Amu: ahhhhh! Duele! Esta saliendo sangre.

Rima: si sale sangre quiere decir que amu es virgen…o era virgen.-susurrando a utau.

Utau:que hacemos! Amu ha sido una presa fácil –haciendo chicas estaban hablando cuando utau tropezó haciendo que abriera la puerta donde estaban amu e ikuto.

Utau:ahm perdón..perdon por interrumpir-tenia los ojos cerrados.

Rima: utau abre los ojos!-le grita

Utau: no! No quiero ver! Como mi amiga tiene sexo con mi hermano sexy gritando fuertemente que amu se quedo congelada por completo.

Amu: sexo?! No estoy haciendo eso con este neko hentai!-estaba sonrojada

Utau:ah! No lo estaba haciendo….-estaba sonrojada-entonces por que tantos gritos! –estaba enojada.

Ikuto: baka! Estaba curando las heridas de amu –dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Después de aclarar todos los sucios pensamientos de utau todos se fueron a clase.

Amu: moo utau tienes que dejar de pasar mucho tiempo con ikuto te hace mal-dijo regañándola.

Utau: pero no se puede evitar…imagínatelo tener un hermano sexy en casa para ti sola*¬*-

Rima: pero ya paso todo se aclaro-suspiro.

-ya me enojastes!-dijo una voz muy chillona.

Amu:ah…Sayaa que queres?-dijo la pelirosa fríamente.

Sayaa:haciendo creer a todo el colegio que tuvistes sexo con ikuto! Eres de lo peor hinamori!-estaba realmente enojada.

Amu:yo no hice creer nada ellos solamente divulgaron rumores!-la pelirosa no quería que nadie la insulte en especial sayaa.

Sayaa: por ultima vez alejate de ikuto-kun!...desde que tu llegastes el no esta con ninguna otra chica!-señalando a amu.

Amu: y bueno! Talvez se dio cuenta que no debe ser un palyboy o…quizás se enamoro de alguien..—cuando amu dijo lo ultimo sintió que su corazón se hizo trizas se sentía muy triste.

Sayaa: no creo que sea por eso alejate de el o saldrás mas herida de lo que estas-tenia una mirada de odio.

Amu: tsk hare lo que se me antoje –luego se fue con rima y utau a clases.

Claro como siempre amu se sento a lado de ikuto por otro ado sayaa moria de celos tenia un pañuelo en la boca mordiéndolo.

Ikuto: veo que ya te sentís mejor-mirando a amu.

Amu: ah si gracias..ikuto siempre cuando estoy en problemas estas ahí para salvarme,incluso cuando me porto como una niña…gracias…-sonriendole amablemente.

Ikuto: a única forma de agradecerme es que vallas a la fiesta que estoy organizando-

Amu: no! No quiero ir –amu recordó la ultima vez que fue a la fiesta de ikuto la paso mal.

Ikuto: se que la ultima vez la pasates mal…pero en la fiesta te la pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo.-

Amu:no no quiero- volteando a otro lugar.

Ikuto:entonces no aceptare tus agradecimientos-sonriendo en forma burlona.

Amu: esta bien…pero solo esta vez- ya rendida.

Ikuto:te veo esta noche..gatita..-lamiendo su oreja luego se fue.

Amu:que le pasa a ese neko hentai! –frotandose la oreja.

En la casa de amu…

Amu pov

Amu: tadaima!-grite

Midori: amu-chan konichiwa-

Amu:nee mama puedo ir a una fiesta hoy? –pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

Midori:¿estaran tus amigas? ¿verdad? –lo dijo seriamente

Amu: ahm..si! –dije emocionada.

Midori: bueno…pero regrsa temprano!.-luego me sonrio y se fue.

Ran: amu-chan tienes que preparte!-dijo alarmada

Amu: no para eso falta horas –dije tranquila.- y no,no pueden ir!.

Suu: eh! Porque-desuu? –dijo suplicando.

Amu: chicas perdón pero no pueden –lo dije con un tono de suspiro.

Las horas pasron rápidamente pero no tuve que ponerme y tuve que consultar con miki,me puse lo que miki había dibujado y me mire en el espejo.

Amu:como me veo? –les pregunte a mis charas

-muy sexy~-escuche una voz ronca la cual provenía de …tadase! (n/a: naaaaa mentira no le voy hacer lo mismo XD)

Amu: ah! Ikuto ¿vos tenias que venir? Pensé que yo tenia que ir –dije muy sorprendida

Ikuto:bueno ya vámonos –cargandome de modo de estilo de bodas la cual creo que le esta haciendo costumbre a ikuto.

Amu: se te esta haciendo costumbre esto ¿verdad? –dije fríamente.

Ikuto:mmm….no importa ya vámonos-a ikuto le salieron orejas y cola de neko e iba rápidamente saltado ,yo le temo a las alturas pero al lado de ikuto me siento protegida….

Ikuto: ya llegamos-bajandome de sus brazos.-entremos.

Era como el otro dia mucha gente bailando y haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas

Kukai:hey! Ikuto aca! –agitando la en una mesa sentados y ahí estaba utau.

Utau: amu! Yo te iba a invitar es que ikuto dijo que el lo haría pero no le crei pero si lo hiso!-dijo alegremente.

Amu: y Rima? –pregunte.

Utau: ah! Ella…kukai dijo que nagihiko la iba invitar pero ellos no se hablan-dijo con un tono triste.

Amu:me pregunto cuando se perdonaran? –la verdad desde que rima no habla con nagihiko actua muy fríamente.

Ikuto pov.

Ikuto: y nagihiko? –le pregunte no lo había visto aca.

Kukai: nose me dijo que no estaba de humor..esta asi desde que se peleo con rima-explicandome.

Ikuto:tsk que aburrido….

-ikuto aca esta lo que me pedistes.-entregandome un pequeño frasco.

Ikuto: asi! Gracias luego te pagare. – agarre uno de los vasos y le puse lo que había en el frasco.

Kukai:¿Qué es eso ikuto? –me pregunto,no sabia que estaba haciendo.

Ikuto: esto es un liquido que hace que descontrole las acciones de las personas…las hace mas divertidas –dije bulonamente.

Kukai:oye! No me digas que pondrás eso en la bebida de amu!-dijo sorprendido pero era muy obvio.

Ikuto: si,asi es-

Kukai:oye ikuto,esto esta mal,creo que no hay que hacerlo,después de todo amu es una buena amiga no debemos jugar asi con ella –dijo arrepentido.

Ikuto:¿Qué les paso? Antes nagihiko y tu no eran aburridos…eran mas libres ¿Qué les paso?-arqueando una ceja.-de todos modos no le digas a amu ¿ok? –guiñandole el ojo.

Ikuto:amu ten toma debes tener mucha sed-dandole el vaso que contenía el liquido,lo cual bebió por completo.-aca viene la acción-susurre.

Amu pov

Ikuto me había ofrecido una copa de no se que pero no era algo alcoholico no se que era pero me gusto,luego estuve hablando con la nada sentía mucho calor,quería moverme y empece a bailarno se porque me reia pero no dejaba de tener mucho calor,mi mente estaban muchos colores.

Ikuto pov

Después de que amu bebiera eso la estuve observando por un rato,note que su cara estaba roja y que empezaba a bailar,me di cuenta de que el liquido ya había hecho efecto en amu

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi a amu,ella estaba bailando con un tipo,parecía que se quería aprovechar de ella ja! No lo dejare!.Observe como el tipo tocaba su cintura.

Ikuto: lolamento esta chica es mia –agarre a amu.y el tipo se fue no entendí como esta chica me volvia loco.

Ikuto:oye amu vamos a un cuarto? –le pregunte relamiendo mis labios

Amu: un cuarto?...jajajaj claro que si –ahora no era tan inocente, sabe a lo que me refiero.

A lleve a una cuarto ,la cerr,e con con me beso salvajemente lo cualme sorprendió esta parte de amu,le lami el cuello haciendo que suspire,cuando la vi tenia la cara completamente roja.

Amu: dale ikuto tengo calor!-gritaba.y la volvi a mirar no se pero recordé lo que amu me dijo anteriormente _"yo…yo…yo..yo no te amo ikuto!"_ esas palabras estuvieron en mi mente un rato

Amu:si vos no me vas a sacar la ropa lo hare yo! –enserio se estaba sacndo la ropa pero la verdadera amu no quería esto y yo la estoy forzando…¡que estoy haciendo estoy con la pelirosa que quería en la cama!….pero no me satisface…

Ikuto:amu tu no quieres esto…-susurre

**termine porfin este capitulo es largo espero que lo hayan disfrutado me duelen los dedos por escribir esto por favor dejen sus reviews! Digan su opinión sobre este capitulo**

**nos vemos en e otro capitulo ¡dejen reviews onegai!**


End file.
